Kyuubi no Chikara
by Fran Uchiha
Summary: Debido a los maltratos que sufrió en su infancia, Naruto se fue de la aldea. Varios años después regresa, convertido en un ninja extremadamente poderoso... y en una persona totalmente diferente. Naru/Harem
1. Capitulo 1: La marcha de Naruto

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este fic, el primero que escribí. Estos primeros capitulos serán bastante cortos, y a partir del capitulo 13 se harán considerablemente más largos. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente los utilizo para esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La marcha de Naruto.**

10 de octubre.

La luz del sol emergía por el horizonte dando el comienzo del nuevo día en la villa de la hoja. Un día que era motivo de festejos, alegrías y celebraciones para toda la villa excepto para una persona, para la cual significaba dolor y sufrimiento. 10 de octubre, el día en el que siete años atrás el Yondaime Hokage había derrotado al temible Kyubi no Youko y en consecuencia, había salvado la aldea. Sin embargo, para Naruto solo era el peor día del año, aunque curiosamente fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque gracias al viejo Sandaime Hokage, que siempre se acordaba de él e iba a visitarlo y a darle algún presente, y al misterioso monedero en forma de sapo lleno de dinero que de forma inexplicable aparecía desde hacía un par de años, obtenía un poco de felicidad en éste, para él, nefasto día.

Cuando la luz del sol entró por su ventana, Naruto despertó. Se desperezó un poco y cuando miró su mesita de noche, vio un monedero con forma de sapo bastante abultado.

― ¿Gama-chan? –susurró Naruto mirando el monedero.

Se levantó y miró el calendario. Efectivamente. Era 10 de octubre. Su cumpleaños. Odiaba tanto ese día que se le había olvidado completamente. Fue al baño y se duchó a conciencia, tras lo cual se puso ropa limpia. Fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, pero solo encontró dos sobres de ramen instantáneo. Se preparó un sobre mientras pensaba que hacer.

― Me pilló sin comida. Tendré que salir luego a Ichiraku y comprar algo de ramen, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que salir –dijo mientras suspiraba y empezaba a comer.

Tras el plato de ramen, alguien llamó a la puerta. El niño, imaginando quien era, fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió sin dudarlo. El rostro que vio fuera le dio la razón a su suposición.

― Feliz cumpleaños Naruto –dijo el viejo Sandaime sonriendo sinceramente con un paquete en las manos.

* * *

El día pasó y la luna brillaba iluminando la oscuridad nocturna. En la tienda de ramen de Ichiraku, el viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame estaban sentados hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban que llegara algún cliente. De repente, una sombra entró furtivamente en el restaurante. Ayame se levantó a mirar y vio a Naruto, que acababa de entrar evitando que nadie lo viera.

― ¡Naruto-chan! Papá, es Naruto-chan –dijo Ayame llamando a su padre.

Naruto sonrió a la vez que Teuchi le saludaba. Realmente quería al viejo y a su hija. Eran las únicas personas, junto con el Sandaime, que lo trataban bien.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el vendedor.

― Quería unos cuantos sobres de ramen –dijo el niño rubio–. Con quince tengo.

― Ok. Marchando –dijo Teuchi mientras iba a buscar los sobres.

― Y a propósito, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –dijo coreado por Ayame.

― Mu-muchas gracias –dijo.

Y le dio un abrazo a Ayame mientras una lágrima de alegría caía por su mejilla.

― Aquí tienes los sobres –dijo mientras le pasaba una bolsa.

Naruto le dio un abrazo y cuando fue a pagarle el viejo negó con la cabeza.

― Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños –dijo Teuchi sonriendo–. Y ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta.

Naruto les dio las gracias a los dos otra vez y se fue muy contento a su casa. Por una vez su cumpleaños había sido bueno. Estaba tan contento que olvidó tener cuidado de que nadie lo viera, y al girar una calle, quedó de frente a un grupo de hombres que andaban con "un poco mas de alcohol de lo conveniente".

― Anda, miren quien está aquí, si es el demonio en persona –dijo uno de los hombres señalando a Naruto.

Naruto salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de ellos. Los hombres no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo tras él. Los nervios hicieron desorientarse al rubio, que se metió por una calle que resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Cuando intentó volverse, aquellos hombres le habían cortado el paso.

― A por él –gritó un hombre.

― ¡MUERE DEMONIO! –gritó otro, tras lo cual todos se lanzaron a por él.

Puñetazos, patadas, empujones. El niño intentó defenderse de aquella brutalidad pero no pudo hacer nada más que poner los brazos delante de la cabeza. Tras varios minutos de agresividad, los hombres se detuvieron y contemplaron el resultado de su obra. Naruto no se movía. El brazo izquierdo del rubio se encontraba en una posición muy extraño, de lo que se suponía que estaba roto. De su boca salía un hilillo de sangre. El pecho del niño estaba un poco hundido, como si le hubieran roto alguna costilla y se hubiera clavado en uno de los pulmones. Esto último podía explicar la sangre que salía ahora de su nariz abundantemente. Aquellos hombres, lejos de arrepentirse empiezaron a gritar de júbilo.

― ¡Por fin nos libramos de ese demonio! –gritó uno.

― ¡Sí, ahora la villa está más segura! –le respondió otro.

― ¡AHORA SI ESTÁ TERMINADA LA LABOR DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE! –gritó otro, coreado por muchos.

* * *

Agua. Estaba echado sobre un charco o algo similar. Abrió los ojos y se vio en un lugar que no conocía. Una amplia sala con muchas tuberías, de algunas salían pequeños chorros de agua, que quizás explicaban el porqué el suelo estaba lleno de agua. Se levantó y vio que frente a él se extendía un pasillo que se bifurcaba más adelante en dos. Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio ahora le hizo caer al piso bastante asustado. Frente a él se hallaba una gigantesca jaula, y tras sus barrotes se veían dos enormes ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa siniestra llena de dientes.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el niño muy asustado.

― Soy el Kyuubi y estamos en tu mente, mocoso –le respondió una voz gutural.

― ¿Kyuubi? ¿A ti no te había matado el cuarto Hokage?

― Ningún humano puede matarme. El cuarto lo único que hizo fue encerrarme dentro de ti, mocoso.

― Entonces es verdad, soy un monstruo –dijo llorando.

― Puede. Pero ahora lo más importante es que te están dando una paliza. Es hora de que te vengues por todo el sufrimiento que has vivido.

― P-pe-pero…yo solo soy un niño. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

― No te preocupes, yo te daré mi poder. Y ahora muéstrales quien eres.

* * *

Los hombres, al creer su "trabajo" terminado empezaron a irse, pero un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo volverse. Lo que vieron los dejó de piedra. Naruto estaba de pie, aunque ligeramente agachado. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura de chakra roja que formaba la silueta de un zorro. Pero lo más tétrico era su rostro. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre relucían en la noche como dos rubíes. Los "bigotes" de sus mejillas eran mucho más anchos. Sonreía de una forma extremadamente macabra, propia de un psicópata, que enseñaba unos colmillos que le sobresalían ligeramente de la boca. Resumiendo, un rostro de odio puro que vino acompañado de estas palabras:

― ¡ACABARÉ CON VOSOTROS! –gruñó con el odio reflejado en su voz.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente. La luna se adivinaba tras unas nubes. Notó sus ropas un tanto mojadas y se miró la chaqueta, pero no esperaba encontrar lo que encontró. Su ropa era roja, roja de toda la sangre que había sobre él. Miró a su alrededor. La sangre provenía de los cuerpos literalmente despedazados de aquellos hombres. Se asustó. Se asustó mucho, hasta que una voz le hizo centrarse.

― Bien hecho mocoso.

― ¿Dónde estás Kyuubi? –preguntó Naruto con un hilo de voz.

― En tu mente estúpido –le respondió.

― ¿Y ahora qué haré? –preguntó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomar de sus ojos.

― Ahora nos iremos de esta villa. Seré tu maestro y te convertiré en un ninja.

― Hai, Kyuubi-sensei.

El rubio fue a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió un par de prendas y algo de beber y lo metió todo en una mochila. Antes de irse cogió el libro que el Sandaime le había regalado y también lo guardó.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir, Kyuubi-sensei? –le preguntó al zorro al salir de su casa.

― Al País del Remolino.

Poco después, una sombra salió de Konoha, tal vez para no volver.

* * *

― "Conceptos básicos del ninja". Arigatou, ojii-san.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo. El próximo lo subiré la semana que viene. Eso sí, si veo que tiene muchos reviews, lo subiré antes. Un saludo.**

**Deja un review, no cuesta nada y anima a continuar. :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: El regreso de Naruto

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Me he retrasado un poco, y para compesaros, y aprovechando que el tercer capitulo es muy corto, lo pondré hoy o mañana. También quiero agradecer a Loquin por su review (fue el único que dejó uno), y a todos aquellos que pusieron esta historia en "Favoritos" o "Alertas".**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El regreso de Naruto.**

La mañana iluminaba la aldea de Konoha. Por el camino del norte, se acercaba un chico rubio de unos dieciséis años. Su altura rondaba los 1,70. Vestía totalmente de negro, unas botas ninja, un pantalón holgado y una camiseta ajustada, adornada con una espiral roja en la espalda, que insinuaba la musculatura del joven. En la frente, además, llevaba un protector con el ideograma de un zorro. Al llegar al puesto de vigilancia, dos ninjas enmascarados le salieron al paso.

― ¿Quién eres y cuál es el motivo de tu visita? –preguntó uno de ellos con indudable voz femenina, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante el joven.

― Vaya. ¿Tan rápido se olvidaron de mí? –preguntó divertido.

― ¡Han pasado nueve años! –oyó el joven en su mente.

― Cállate Kyuubi, no te metas –le respondió.

― Te hemos preguntado quién eres, mocoso –dijo el hombre con evidente irritación.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con gesto molesto. De repente y sin previo aviso, desapareció, y apareció un segundo después detrás del ninja con un kunai reposando sobre su cuello.

― Lo de mocoso sobra, me parece. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y el motivo de mi visita es convertirme en un ninja de esta aldea. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a hablar con el Hokage –dijo el joven claramente enfadado.

Tras decir esto, retiró el kunai del cuello del ninja y se lo guardó en un portaarmas que llevaba atado al pantalón. La kunoichi se quitó la máscara y lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

― Naruto… ¿Namikaze? –susurró no muy alto.

― El mismo –respondió el joven.

― Está bien, sígueme –dijo la kunoichi dando un salto, dejando a su compañero con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo.

Mientras se dirigían a la torre Hokage, la kunoichi se preguntaba por la identidad del joven, que llevaba el mismo apellido que el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una pregunta que le hizo su acompañante.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –preguntó un tanto nerviosa por lo inesperado de la pregunta.

― No veo a nadie más por aquí –dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

― Eeh… Anko Mitarashi –respondió la chica, que se preguntaba a sí misma por qué le respondía.

― Aaa. Supongo que debes tener un bonito sello en tu hombro –susurró sonriendo de una manera un tanto maliciosa.

La kunoichi se paró de sopetón y lo miró a los ojos furiosa.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho?

― Oh, nada, nada. ¿Continuamos? –preguntó con aire inocente.

― Eeeh, sí –respondió mientras se preguntaba cómo aquél chico podía saber de la existencia de su sello maldito.

El resto del trayecto pasó sin ningún comentario por parte de ninguno de los dos, ya que estaban ocupados perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Momentos después del incidente, llegaron a la torre Hokage, por donde Anko le guío por unos pasillos hasta llegar hasta un despacho. La chica le indicó que esperase fuera un momento, y a continuación entró sin ni siquiera llamar, como siempre hacía.

― ¡Anko! Te he dicho mil veces que no entres sin pedir permiso. ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó una mujer bastante irritada.

― Maestra Hokage, alguien desea verla –dijo la pelimorada sin inmutarse por el tono de la Godaime, mientras le indicaba a Naruto que pasara.

― Así que el anciano se ha retirado –dijo, viendo al viejo Sarutobi sin sus ropas de Hokage hablando con una hermosa rubia de voluptuosos pechos que ocupaba el asiento que una vez fue suyo–. Supongo que ya estabas muy mayor para esto.

― Tú… ¿Naruto? –preguntó en un hilo de voz que fue respondido con una sonrisa por parte del rubio–. ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y qué has hecho?

― Pues he estado recorriendo el mundo, viajando de un lado a otro, mientras entrenaba –dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Entrenando? ¿Quién ha sido tu sensei?

― Kyuubi –dijo sonriendo aún más.

― Entonces…

― Sí, me he enterado de muchas cosas. Todo lo referente al Kyuubi y a mis padres –dijo el rubio.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que has vuelto? –le preguntó el viejo.

― Si tuvieras el honor de presentarme a la nueva Hokage, me gustaría quedarme aquí y ser un ninja de Konoha.

La Hokage se sobresaltó al verse nombrada en una conversación en la que no participaba pero que había absorbido su atención.

― Ella es Tsunade Senju, la nueva Godaime Hokage, una de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha –dijo Sarutobi–. Él es…

― Naruto Namikaze, a su servicio –interrumpió el rubio haciendo una reverencia–. Es un placer conocerla.

― Como ya supondrás, él es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki –completó Sarutobi.

― Entonces quieres ingresar en el cuerpo ninja –dijo Tsunade mirando a Sarutobi–. Sensei, ¿tú qué opinas?

― Si lo vemos bien, cuando Naruto se fue era sólo un civil, por lo que podría salir de la villa cuando quisiera –dijo el ex Hokage–. Estaría bien ponerlo en un equipo de su generación.

― Bien, Namikaze Naruto, desde hoy eres un ninja de Konoha, y formarás parte del equipo 7 –anunció la Godaime–. Tus compañeros de equipo serán Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, y tu sensei será Kakashi Hatake. ¿Alguna duda?

― Ehm, sí, una cosa. Ojii-san, ¿aquél apartamento sigue siendo mío?

― Claro –dijo lanzándole una llave–. Ten.

― Arigatou.

El rubio abandonó el despacho tras hacer una reverencia.

― Naruto… ¿qué te habrá pasado en todo este tiempo? –pensó Sarutobi.

* * *

Tras abandonar el edificio Hokage, se dirigió a su apartamento que, si mal no recordaba, no estaba muy lejos. Mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles del centro, oyó una voz en su mente.

― Vaya, vaya. En esta villa hay muchas mujeres hermosas –dijo cierto zorro en tono pervertido–. La Hokage, por ejemplo.

― Cállate zorro pervertido. Según tengo entendido tiene cincuenta y cinco años –dijo el rubio con indiferencia.

― ¿Y esa tal Anko? ¿También tiene cincuenta y cinco años? –preguntó sarcástico mientras se reía.

― Bah, cállate.

― ¿Qué? Tú también te has fijado en ella, ¿no?

― Bah.

― Nos vamos a divertir mucho en esta aldea muchacho –comentó con una risa pervertida de fondo–. Ya lo creo que sí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que son algo cortos, pero sólo será así hasta el capitulo trece. Otra cosa: yo repaso mis fics concienzudamente, pero aún así no soy perfecto. Si aún así se me cuela alguna falta de ortografía, díganmelo y la corregiré de inmediato. Muchas gracias.**

**Jaa, mata nee.**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Primer entrenamiento

**Para empezar y como les prometí, aquí está el capitulo 3. Es el más corto de todos, por eso lo pongo hoy también. Agradezco a: Dark kurogane y marlonx137, por sus reviews. **

**En respuesta a tu pregunta, marlonx137, sobre la herencia de Naruto se hablará más adelante. Lo único que avanzo, es que será algo inesperado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen amí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Primer entrenamiento.**

― ¡Eh, mocoso, despierta! –gruñó el Kyuubi.

― ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio medio dormido.

― ¡Qué llegas tarde al entrenamiento!

― Pe –dio un sonoro bostezo. Pero si era a las nueve.

― ¡Y ya son las nueve y diez estúpido!

― ¡Mierda! –dijo el rubio despertando de golpe.

El rubio se levantó y se puso la primera ropa limpia que encontró. Salió un tanto apresurado y mientras saltaba por los tejados se preguntó.

― ¿Dónde coño estará el dichoso campo de entrenamiento?

* * *

En un prado a las afueras de la aldea, se encontraban dos jóvenes de pie y visiblemente aburridos. Uno era un pelinegro que se encontraba de brazos cruzados pensando en la noticia que Kakashi les había dado la noche pasada. La otra era una pelirrosada de gran frente que si no estaba pensando en lo mismo que su compañero era porque lo expresaba en voz alta.

― Maldita sea –gruño con una vena hinchada en la frente–. "A las nueve en punto de la mañana". Maldito Kakashi. Que nos iba a presentar a nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo. Sí, claro… como no sea un hijo ilegítimo de Kakashi que haya heredado su falta de puntualidad…

― Hmp –fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del pelinegro.

Pocos minutos después llegó al campo un joven rubio vestido completamente de negro. Encajaba con la descripción que les había dado Kakashi, rubio y de ojos azules.

― ¡Oye tú, llegas tarde! –le gritó la pelirrosa al recién llegado.

― Kakashi no ha llegado todavía, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no te relajas?

― Pero…

Un "ploff" interrumpió a la pelirrosada, que miró al lugar de donde salió el sonido. Kakashi apareció entre una cortina de humo y se dirigió a sus estudiantes.

― Buenos días alumnos –dijo el enmascarado.

― Llegas tarde sensei –dijo el rubio muy serio.

― ¡PERO SERÁS…! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN HAS LLEGADO TARDE! –gritó la pelirrosa.

― Bueno, bueno, calma Sakura –dijo Kakashi intentando mediar la situación–. Tú, el rubio, preséntate.

― ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir? –preguntó.

― Pues tu nombre, lo que te gusta, lo que no, sueños para el futuro, hobbies… cosas de ese tipo –le respondió.

― Ehm, pues… me llamo Naruto Namikaze. Lo que me gusta es el ramen de Ichiraku y los fideos en taza. Lo que no me gusta es tener que aguantar a la gente creída y orgullosa. Mi hobbie es comer tipos de fideos diferentes, y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro… no os lo voy a decir.

― Muy interesante –pensó el peligris, para luego decir–. Bueno, ya hemos aprendido a modelar el chakra para poder subir árboles, así que, para seguir mejorando el control de chakra, que…

― Al grano, por favor –interrumpió Naruto.

― Hoy aprenderemos a caminar sobre superficies fluidas, como el agua –concluyó.

Naruto tras escuchar esto, dio media vuelta y se fue por dónde había venido.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas Naruto? –inquirió Kakashi.

― A entrenar en algún otro lado –contestó el rubio–. Si esto es lo que van a hacer hoy no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Eso es algo increíblemente básico.

― Pero… –dijo Sakura.

― Déjalo. Seguro que el dobe se va porque sabe que es incapaz de hacerlo –dijo Sasuke.

Al oír esto, se detuvo y miró al grupo.

― ¿Si lo hago me dejaréis en paz? –preguntó.

Sin esperar ni siquiera una respuesta, Naruto se dirigió al lago y dio un par de pasos sobre el agua. Luego estuvo unos instantes inmóvil, se sentó y se volvió a poner de pie. A continuación hizo un par de piruetas y dijo.

― ¿Estáis contentos? Pues adiós.

Se oyó un "ploff" y el rubio desapareció, dejando la sorpresa en todos ellos.

― Es bueno, ¿dónde habrá aprendido? –pensaba Kakashi.

― Tiene un control de chakra muy bueno –le rondaba a Sakura por la cabeza.

― ¡Maldición! Todavía soy muy débil. ¡Así nunca podré con Itachi! –pensó el Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado a la sobra de un árbol, en un bosque no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba su equipo. En apariencia estaba relajado, pero su mente era un caos de sufrimiento.

― Todavía no lo superas, ¿verdad?

― No Kyuubi. No estaré en paz conmigo mismo hasta que acabe con él.

― Si te refieres a ese imbécil, ten por seguro que te ayudaré. Ese bastardo todavía me debe una.

― Gracias, Kyuubi.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el capitulo. Como les dije, es muy corto, y el que avisa no es traidor. No obstante, el próximo lo pondré pronto. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Pero según vea la cantidad de reviews que haya lo pondré antes o no. Para terminar, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o pregunta será bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Muchas gracias.**

**Jaa, mata nee.**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz semana. Hoy les traigo el capitulo 4 de este fic, el más largo de los tres que he puesto ya. Aún así, no esperen capitulos verdaderamente largos hasta después del 13. Agradezco por sus reviews a: fictionfic123, Sweet Devylish Mony, Loquin, The Delirium, marlonx137 y seirius. **

**-fictionfic123: Sasuke aparecerá con verdadera importancia muy pronto, ya verás como se resuelve eso. Pero quiero aclarar una cosa: en este fic no tengo intención de poner al clásico Sasuke que odia a Naruto por encima de todo. Para empezar porque en esta historia nunca lo conoció. Para todos aquellos que odian a Sasuke y quieren que Naruto lo destroce totalmente, van a sentirse decepcionados. Sasuke es un personaje complejo, y quiero darle un papel que nunca ha tenido, quiero innovar con él, que no sea como siempre. Y fictionfic123, perdona que no te agradeciera tu review del capitulo anterior, es que no lo vi. :)**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: Siempre intento tener buena ortografía. Considero que es algo imprescindible para un buen fic. Aunque como ya he dicho, cualquiera puede tener un fallito. :) Gracias por tu comentario.**

**-Loquin: Sí, lo sé. Es un poco incoherente lo del control de chakra, pero es algo que no tendrá ni la más mínima importancia para el desarrollo del fic. Lo del mismo equipo tampoco afectará, pues solo es momentáneo. Y con respecto a como lo aceptaron tan rápido, eso tiene su explicación y se verá más adelante. Un saludo. :) PD: Por supuesto que no me lo tomo mal, las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.**

**-The Delirium: Sí, tengo este fic muy planeado. Así que puedo asegurar una cosa: serán con toda seguridad más de 50 capitulos, y muy posiblemente más de 100. :) Me alegro de que te guste el fic.**

**-marlonx137: El tema Sasuke ya está explicado más arriba. :) Sobre la persona que se menciona al final del capitulo anterior, ... ¿quién será? :) No me gusta desvelar temas importantes que pasarán en el futuro, así que dejo que te lo vayas imaginando. :) Más adelante (bastante más adelante), se sabrá. **

**-seirius: Me alegro de que hayas leído el fic. Espero que te guste la historia que voy a crear. :)**

**Otra cosa más, para que no haya dudas. Tsunade es la quinta Hokage y Sarutobi no está muerto (evidentemente), porque la invasión de Orochimaru nunca se produjo. Debido a esto mismo, Sasuke no tiene el sello maldito, motivo por el cual no se fue de la aldea. Más adelante se sabrán las circunstancias por las que Tsunade es la Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen amí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos.**

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en el bosque, hablando con el bijuu que llevaba dentro.

― Nunca se lo perdonaré. Nunca le perdonaré que matara a mi abuela. Era la única familia que me quedaba –dijo el rubio con rabia.

― ¿Solo por eso? ¿No es por ella también? –preguntó el Kyuubi.

― Si. Es por ella también –contestó.

― No lo entiendo. Si tienes tantas ganas de matarlo como yo, ¿Por qué no fuiste a por él directamente?

― Sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera todavía podemos con él –replicó Naruto–. Es demasiado fuerte.

― ¿Y no será por esa promesa que le hiciste a…?

― Exacto. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –le interrumpió.

― Promesas, promesas…le das demasiada importancia a las promesas. Al final solo se convierten en ataduras que te obligan a hacer algo estúpido o sin sentido.

― Me da igual. Yo siempre las cumplo. Es mi camino del Ninja.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora eres buena gente?

― No, pero lo importante para mentir bien es creerte tus propias mentiras –respondió Naruto con un ligero tono de maldad en su voz.

― Menos mal –dijo el Kyuubi aliviado–. Creí que te ibas a convertir en un sentimental.

― Todavía recuerdo el día en que la conocí…

― Para que dije nada…

* * *

_Dos años antes._

― Naruto, ¿puedes ir al mercado a comprar un poco de curry y azafrán?

― Pero abuela, está lloviendo…

― Lo necesitamos para la cena. Y sólo están cayendo unas gotas, no seas quejica.

― Vaale. Aprovecharé para dar un paseo, ¿vale abuela?

― Está bien.

El cielo en el exterior ofrecía un espectáculo maravilloso. A pesar de no ser de noche aún, las oscuras nubes de lluvia le daban a la ciudad un aspecto nocturno, aunque en el horizonte se podían apreciar nubes rojizas debido a la caída del sol. Todo esto, junto con la débil lluvia que caía suavemente y el olor a tierra mojada que tanto le gustaba a Naruto, hacía que el rubio no se arrepintiera de haber salido. Caminó por las principales calles sin prisa, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, que habían tenido que encender los farolillos del exterior debido a la temprana oscuridad. Su vista se posó sin darse cuenta en una pareja de jóvenes que reían mientras miraban un escaparate. Sin previo aviso, el chico agarró de la mano a su compañera y entraron en la tienda ante la sorpresa de ésta. Cuando el rubio pasó por esa tienda, vio que en el escaparate había algunos anillos y un par de colgantes realmente bonitos. En el interior, la chica llevaba puesto en la mano un anillo, y miraba con emoción a su novio. Naruto sonrió ante la conmovedora escena, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había parado frente a la tienda y tenía que continuar. Se puso en marcha de nuevo, dejando a los tortolos dentro de la tienda.

Casi media hora después, el rubio llegó al mercado, y no porque estuviera lejos, sino porque en su camino se detuvo mirando diversas tiendas. El mercado era enorme, el orgullo del País de los Remolinos. Cualquier cosa que quisieras se encontraba allí, y si no encontrabas algo es que no existía. Naruto pasó entre diversos puestos, hasta llegar a uno regentado por una señora mayor, en cuyo cartel se leía: "ESPECIAS". La mujer reconoció al rubio, gran cliente de su tienda y lo saludó alegremente.

― Hola Naruto, ¿de compras no? –dijo la señora.

― Sí, obaa-san –contestó el joven rubio–. Hace un bonito día, ¿verdad?

― Los he visto mejores –dijo entre risas la tendera–. ¿Y bien, qué te trae por aquí?

― Quería un botito de curry y otro de azafrán por favor –dijo Naruto.

― Por supuesto –dijo la señora cogiendo unos botitos pequeños de una estantería–. Aquí tienes.

El rubio recogió los botes y le entregó el dinero exacto. Se despidió educadamente y siguió su recorrido por el mercado, mientras la fina lluvia que caía sobre él iba mojando, sin prisa pero sin pausa, el cabello y las ropas del joven. Pasó al lado del puesto de frutas, en el que unas nectarinas con muy buena pinta le llamaron la atención. Afortunadamente para él había llevado su monedero con algún dinero, y se compró un par de estos suculentos manjares. Con una gran sonrisa le dio un bocado a la primera fruta, regocijándose de su dulce y exquisito sabor, mientras se ponía de camino a su casa, aunque esta vez decidió internarse por las calles más pequeñas dando un rodeo, teniendo así tiempo para degustar su compra y observar el, a su juicio, hermosísimo cielo.

Poco rato después, y con la fruta ya acabada, se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza. Maldijo para sí la hora en que decidió no ir directo a su casa, pero ahora no tenía remedio, así que aceleró el paso. Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de usar la técnica de transportación, pero un grito de auxilio le hizo abandonar esos pensamientos.

― ¡SOCORRO! –fue el grito que oyó, pronunciado por una voz femenina, no muy lejos de allí.

Naruto corrió hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el grito, hasta toparse con una asquerosa escena en un callejón oscuro por donde a nadie le gustaría pasar. Dos hombres de unos cuarenta y tantos tenían agarrada a una chica por ambos brazos, mientras un tercero de aproximadamente la misma edad acercaba su excitado miembro a la intimidad de la chica. Pero un kunai lanzado con asombrosa puntería, y que no hubiera fallado si uno de los hombres no le hubiera avisado, le hizo retroceder junto con sus compañeros. Naruto se puso al lado de la chica y miró desafiantes a aquellos asquerosos seres, que no merecían ni ser tratados como humanos.

― Dejadla en paz –dijo serio y muy cabreado el rubio.

― ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? –preguntó uno de ellos.

― Vete a casa con mamá si no quieres que te hagamos daño –gritó el otro.

― Sois vosotros los que tenéis que iros de aquí si no queréis que os mate –dijo Naruto amenazadoramente.

― Mirad, el niño se cree valiente. Vamos a demostrarle que con nosotros no se juega.

Los tres hombres se lanzan a por el rubio, el cual se limitó a hacer unos sellos y decir unas palabras sumamente tranquilo.

― Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu.

De su boca salió una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable, que impactó de lleno en la cara de los tres hombres. Entre gritos de agonía, Naruto le dirigió una mirada a la chica, que veía la tétrica escena bastante asustada. El rubio se fijó en la chica, la cual no tendría más de quince años. Era bastante guapa, su pelo color chocolate caía sobre su espalda mojado por la lluvia, y sus ojos verdes, los cuales relucían como esmeraldas, eran sencillamente preciosos. Cuando el rubio bajó la mirada por debajo de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba hecha jirones, y que intentaba taparse inútilmente con ellas. El rubio, visiblemente sonrojado, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se las entregó, dándole la espalda para que se la pudiera poner tranquila.

― Muchas gracias –oyó a sus espaldas decir a la chica, con voz muy débil.

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio que la chica se había puesto la camisa y con su chaqueta se había hecho un improvisado pareo.

― No hay de qué –dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa–. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

― Eh…Mi nombre es...

* * *

― Deja ya de pensar en eso. Me pone enfermo. Además, no puedes estar así toda tu vida. Tienes que seguir adelante –gritó el Kyuubi un tanto asqueado.

― ¿Qué deje de pensar en eso? Es la única chica de la que me he enamorado –contestó el rubio.

― ¿Y eso que importa? Todo hombre tiene una serie de necesidades físicas que satisfacer de vez en cuanto –dijo Kyuubi un tanto pervertido.

― Sería un insulto a su memoria –dijo serio.

― Ella está muerta, y eso no va a cambiar –dijo Kyuubi seriamente–. Tú tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes estancarte en el pasado.

― ¿Crees que ella hubiese querido que te pasaras el resto de tu vida amargado? –preguntó–. Está bien que la tengas en tu mente, incluso que no te vuelvas a enamorar de nadie más, así que… bah, no sé ni por qué te explico cosas que no quieres saber. Ponte a entrenar el Hiraishin, tienes que saber esa técnica tan bien como tu padre, o incluso mejor.

* * *

El sol ya se ponía sobre el horizonte, tiñendo de colores anaranjados la aldea. Naruto se encontraba sentado en las ramas más bajas de un árbol, recibiendo una suave caricia por parte de la brisa que movía sus rubios cabellos. Tras una tarde de entrenamiento, el cansancio le había pasado factura, pero los resultados compensaban este hecho. Se puso a mirar el atardecer, embelesado, hasta que una presencia que se acercaba a él lo devolvió a la realidad. El rubio se giró, viendo a su compañera de equipo, que se acercaba a él.

― ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

― Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a verla ahora mismo.

― Gracias Sakura, enseguida voy.

La chica se fue por el mismo lugar por el que había venido. Naruto se quedó un momento inmóvil, para luego usar la técnica de transportación y aparecer frente a la torre Hokage.

Tsunade estaba leyendo un informe cuando llamaron a la puerta. Contestó con un desganado "adelante", que hizo que Naruto entrara.

― Ah, Naruto. Veo que recibiste mi mensaje.

― Sí, Tsunade-sama. ¿Qué quería?

― Me ha informado Kakashi que ya sabías caminar sobre el agua.

― Así es –contestó Naruto.

― He de decir que me sorprendió bastante, y me hizo replantearme si había hecho bien en ponerte en ese equipo, así que pensé en hacerte un examen –dijo Tsunade.

― ¿Un examen? –preguntó el rubio.

― Sí, un examen de ascenso a jounin, claro que puedes negarte a hacerlo si no te ves preparado.

― Por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

― Mañana preséntate en la zona de instrucción de batalla nº 44 a las 10 de la mañana. Allí te enfrentarás a un jounin. Si lo derrotas, asciendes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

― No, ninguna.

― Pues entonces vete a casa y descansa.

― Entendido.

Naruto abandonó el despacho de la Hokage, y sin otro lugar a donde ir, se dirigió a su casa, mientras hablaba con Kyuubi en su mente.

― ¿Kyuubi?

― ¿Qué pasa mocoso?

― Creo que tienes razón.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te…? ¡Ahh! Pues claro que tengo razón –dijo riendo pervertidamente–. Pero no pienses en eso ahora, ya habrá tiempo… Jajaja.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos. **

**Jaa, mata nee.**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Transformación

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Como siempre, espero que la semana les haya ido bien. Hoy les traigo el capitulo 5. En este capitulo veremos un poco del potencial de nuestro protagonista. Agradezco por sus reviews a: fictionfic123, Loquin, The Delirium, marlonx137 y Sweet Devylish Mony.  
**

**-fictionfic123: Le has robado la frase a Shizune xD. Me agrada que el fic haya despertado tu curiosidad, e intentaré que con este fic, tu odio a Sasuke desaparezca.  
**

**-Loquin: Por supuesto que no me molestó, al contrario. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos.  
**

**-The Delirium: Me alegro que te gustara. Con lo de los guiones: Muchas gracias por avisarme. Estos capitulos fueron escritos hace bastante tiempo, cuando estaba empezando a escribir, y no tenían los guiones al final. Ahora no escribo así, pero me olvidé de editarlos. Este capitulo ya está corregido, y cuando pueda, corregiré los demás.  
**

**-marlonx137: Peleará con... XD En este capitulo lo verás. Y Tsunade... ya se verá, puede que sí, puede que no. Me alegro de que te guste el fic. :)  
**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: No falta demasiado para ver la verdadera cara de Naruto. Godlike... puede que en este capitulo y en los próximos lo parezca, pero más adelante se encontrará con verdaderos rivales. Gracias por tus ánimos. :)  
**

**Otra cosa más. Probablemente escoja el fin de semana para las actualizaciones, que en un principio espero que sean semanales. Sin embargo, si a mi mente le viene un bloqueo, algo que pasa de vez en cuando, no se alarmen. Tal vez tarde, pero como ya he dicho, nunca dejo un fic sin terminar.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los usos para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Transformación.**

El silencio de la noche hacía acto de presencia en Konoha. En un pequeño apartamento, un joven rubio dormía profundamente, ajeno a las malvadas maquinaciones del bijuu que llevaba encerrado en él, el cual reía perversamente.

― Poder y mujeres, ¿por qué no había pensado en esto antes? –decía el rey de los bijuu en un tono tan pervertido que haría parecer a Jiraiya un niño inocente.

* * *

― Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de esto? –preguntó Shizune–. ¿Un examen jounin por saber un poco de control de chakra?

― Shizune, me decepcionas –dijo Tsunade sonriendo–. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta del poder de ese niño. No me extrañaría que fuera más fuerte que muchos de nuestros jounin.

― Pero Tsunade-sama, si es así, ¿por qué dejó que entrara en la aldea tan fácilmente? –dijo Shizune.

― Es el hijo de Minato y Kushina por dios. Además Shizune, ¿no has oído el dicho: "mejor como amigo que como enemigo"?

― Tsunade-sama, creo que sobrevalora demasiado a ese niño.

― ¿Eso crees? Entonces apostemos –dijo la Hokage, acentuando su sonrisa–. 10000 ryou a que pasa el examen.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual. Por alguna extraña razón se encontraba raro y a la vez renovado y con mucha energía. Decidió pegarse una ducha, porque también tenía un poco de calor. Además, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Terminado el baño fue a peinarse, pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo se quedó mudo e inmóvil. A su pelo le habían salido mechones naranjas y rojizos. Su cara también había cambiado, ahora era más afilada, más adulta, perdiendo todo rastro de la redondez infantil que tenía. Además, los bigotes de sus mejillas eran ahora más anchos, y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad violeta-azulada. En general, el cambió le hacía verse salvajemente atractivo.

― Pero… ¿qué me ha pasado? –preguntó Naruto observando su cara asombrado.

― Me declaro culpable –dijo el Kyuubi–. He mezclado mi corriente de chakra con la tuya, pero al tener yo tanto poder ha debido producir esos cambios físicos. ¿Y por qué te preocupa? Creo que te ha sentado bien el cambio.

Naruto solo emitió una risa tonta, que le indicó a Kyuubi su conformidad.

― Pues entonces asunto zanjado. Y date prisa, no olvides que tienes que ir al dichoso examen ese.

― Mierda. Se me había pasado.

Naruto se precipitó contra la puerta, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo se detuvo.

― ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó Kyuubi sin muchos ánimos.

― Esto… ¿dónde era el examen?

― Si no fuera porque la tienes pegada al cuello te olvidarías de la cabeza. Es en la zona de instrucción nº 44 –dijo Kyuubi con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

* * *

Naruto llegó a una zona boscosa vallada, donde le esperaba bastante gente.

― ¿Eres tú Naruto? –preguntó Shizune ante el cambio del joven shinobi.

― ¿Se debe a ese cambio de look tu falta de puntualidad? –preguntó Tsunade.

― Ehm… algo así.

― Bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí, demos comienzo al examen de ascenso a jounin de Namikaze Naruto –dijo Tsunade en voz alta–. Naruto, éste será tu rival.

Tsunade señaló a un hombre alto de pelo castaño, que llevaba un extraño casco.

― Su nombre es Yamato y te advierto de que es bastante fuerte –dijo la Hokage sonriendo–. Si quieres todavía estás a tiempo de retirarte.

― ¿Crees que tengo miedo? –rió Naruto–. Es él quien debería tenerlo.

― No deberías confiarte Naruto-san –dijo Yamato sonriendo.

― Bueno, preparados… ¡COMIENCEN!

Yamato se puso en posición defensiva pero Naruto se limitó a mirarlo. Al ver esto, Yamato sacó un kunai y salió disparado hacia Naruto, pero éste lo bloqueó en un momento con una katana que no se sabía de dónde había salido. Todos los presentes, incluido Yamato, miraron sorprendidos a Naruto, el cual se limitó a dar un salto hacia atrás.

― Es bueno, tendré que ponerme serio si no quiero ser derrotado –pensó Yamato.

Yamato empezó a hacer unos sellos, pero antes de terminar se dio cuenta de que Naruto había desaparecido. De repente Naruto apareció justo detrás de él con la katana en la mano. Yamato se agachó y lanzó una patada a las piernas de Naruto, que la esquivó dando un pequeño salto y le devolvió la patada. Su rival se cubrió con las manos, pero la fuerza de la patada era tal que salió despedido varios metros. El jounin dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó suavemente en el piso. Naruto hizo a una velocidad asombrosa unos sellos y dijo:

― Katon, Dai Endan.

De su boca salió una cantidad de fuego impresionante que obligó a Yamato a saltar para esquivarla.

A unos metros prudenciales de la pelea, el viejo Sarutobi, Tsunade y su asistenta Shizune comentaban las habilidades mostradas por Naruto hasta el momento. Kakashi y Sakura, junto a algunos otros jounin, observaban la pelea en silencio. Sasuke, por el contrario, estaba solo, alejado a unos metros, contemplando la diferencia de niveles entre él y el rubio. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de cuando entrenaba con su hermano mayor, pues Naruto le recordaba bastante a Itachi. Y no por el físico precisamente, sino por sus habilidades. Joven y aún así tremendamente poderoso, capaz de enfrentarse a terribles rivales y salir victorioso.

― ¿Habéis visto la fuerza que tiene? –preguntó Sarutobi ligeramente sorprendido.

― Sí, y eso es fuerza física, no control de chakra –respondió Tsunade sin apartar la vista del combate.

― Y su ninjutsu no está nada mal –dijo Shizune.

― Un elemento fuego… lo domina bastante bien –dijo Tsunade.

Yamato y Naruto seguían peleando. Yamato había usado sus jutsus Mokuton, e intentaba encerrar a Naruto, pero éste esquivaba las ramas de madera que el jounin creaba, hasta que lo acorraló por detrás sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, encerrándolo en una prisión de madera. Pero antes de que el jounin pudiera coger aire, la prisión en la que había encerrado al Naruto se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando salir un viento huracanado que arrastró a más de uno.

― ¿Eso fue un jutsu de viento? –preguntó Shizune–. ¿Domina dos elementos?

― Parece que sí, y a juzgar por la potencia de la técnica éste es su elemento nato –dijo Sarutobi.

Yamato se lanzó a por Naruto con un kunai en la mano. El viento había levantado bastante polvo y tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, pues estaba bastante cansado. Oculto entre el polvo, cogió al rubio con la guardia baja y le atacó con su kunai en el costado. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio explotó formando un poquito de humo.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Un kage bunshin? –gritó Yamato entre jadeos.

― Exactamente –dijo una voz desde el otro lado–. Y antes de que preguntéis os diré que estaba desde el principio. Lo siento, pero es que tenía mucha hambre y fui a Ichiraku.

Yamato no se lo creía. Él era un jounin, y un simple bunshin aguantó tanto rato luchando contra él. Ese chico era un fuera de serie, no había duda. Por un momento pensó en cual hubiera sido el resultado si se hubiera enfrentado al real.

― Tsunade-sama, creo que no tiene sentido continuar, a no ser que Yamato-san quiera seguir –dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

― No hará falta –dijo Tsunade–. Has demostrado un nivel excelente, así que… ¡A partir de ahora eres un jounin!

― Felicidades Naruto –dijo Sarutobi mostrando una sonrisa muy sincera.

― Bien, Naruto. A partir de ahora también tendrás un nuevo equipo –dijo Tsunade–. Yamato será el líder, y tu nuevo compañero se llama Sai. El equipo se dedicará a hacer misiones de rango A en adelante, así que prepárate bien Naruto, cualquier día podrías tener una misión.

― Entendido, Tsunade-sama. ¿Algo más?

― No, Naruto. Puedes retirarte –dijo Tsunade.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba a escasas calles de su casa, cuando notó la presencia de alguien que le seguía. Sonriendo muy sutilmente, dijo al aire.

― ¿Quién eres?

Una persona de pelo negro salió de una esquina.

― Tranquilo, soy yo –dijo Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres, Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto con expresión aburrida.

― Hmp… Bueno… Yo… querría que… me formaras… como tu alumno –dijo el Uchiha desviando la mirada.

― ¡¿Un Uchiha pidiéndole ayuda a alguien? ¿No decís siempre que sois los mejores?

― Bueno… Hmp.

― Vale, de acuerdo –dijo el rubio entre risas–. Te veré mañana por la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento nº 3. A las nueve, no tardes.

― Hai, Naruto-sensei –dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

El pelinegro se fue dando un salto y a los pocos minutos desapareció de la vista. Naruto sonrió, centrado en sus pensamientos.

― Tendré que hacer algo con este chico.

― Sí. Además, así tendrás la posibilidad de estudiar más a fondo el sharingan –dijo Kyuubi.

― Sí…

* * *

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Como dije antes, no crean que Naruto es Dios. como siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptad con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.  
**


	6. Capitulo 6: Poder oculto

**Hola a todos de nuevo, mis queridos lectores. Como siempre, espero que hayan pasado una buena semana. Hoy, para celebrar que entramos en un nuevo mes, les traigo el capitulo 6. Es un poco corto, pero si se portan bien y hay reviews, este mismo fin de semana les pondré también el capitulo 7. Como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: Sweet Devylish Mony, fictionfic123, Loquin, jovas y marlonx137.**

**-Sweet Devilish Mony: Lamentablemente yo también estoy ocupado con los estudios, ahora que ya es el final, pero bueno... Espero que ahora no estés tan apurada :). Con respecto a Naruto, va a ser bastante malvado, eso lo adelanto, aunque se verá dentro de bastante. Y para nada, no me das ningún problema con tus reviews, por muy largos que sean. Es más, me encantan. :)  
**

**-fictionfic123: En este capitulo empieza el entrenamiento de Sasuke. Con respecto al lemon, haber sí que habrá. Así que aviso a los que no le guste: en esta historia va a haber lemon, y aunque lo ponga lo más refinado y elegante posible (no me gustan los lemon que son vulgares, estropean las historias), sí que será explícito. Y para terminar: buena observación la de la apuesta. :)  
**

**-Loquin: Sí, puede resultar algo raro, pero teniendo en cuenta que en este fic no existe el ligero odio y la rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke, no lo es tanto. :) Por otro lado, siento decepcionarte, pero de momento no habrá compañera guapa. "De momento", porque eso puede cambiar. :)  
**

**-jovas: Me alegro de que mi fic te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo. :)  
**

**-marlonx137: Por lo pronto, los entrenamientos de Sasuke van a ser "normales". :) Eso sí, dentro de un tiempo puede que se hagan un tanto "extremistas". Por último, siempre intentaré subir un capitulo semanal, si por algún motivo no puedo hacerlo algún día, me disculpo por adelantado.  
**

**Por último, como ya les he dicho, si dejan muchos reviews, el capitulo 7 lo pondré este mismo fin de semana. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Poder oculto.**

El sol de la mañana iluminaba Konoha. Las escasas nubes, blancas como la nieve, no presagiaban indicio alguno de que fuera a llover, lo que convertía el día en uno perfecto para dedicarse a actividades al aire libre.

En un pequeño campo, situado a las afueras de la villa, un joven pelinegro esperaba a alguien con notoria impaciencia, tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

― Maldita sea… –murmuró Sasuke–. Todavía no ha llegado Naruto-sensei… ¿Dónde coño está? ¡Necesito a empezar a entrenar ya, no puedo perder el tiempo…!

* * *

En un apartamento, cercano a la calle principal, un chico rubio se levantaba mientras bostezaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, y se preparó unos fideos instantáneos mientras tomaba un vaso de leche.

― Hey Naruto –oyó en su mente–. ¿No ibas a entrenar a Sasuke esta mañana?

― Sí, ¿y qué?

― Que ya es mediodía.

― ¿Y qué?

― Que llegas tarde.

― Pues que espere, que el interesado de todo esto es él –dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

― Eso no es del todo cierto –le replicó Kyuubi.

― Ya, pero él no lo sabe –añadió sonriendo.

― Eres retorcido.

― Lo sé –confirmó el rubio–. Al fin y al cabo aprendí de ti.

Cuando terminó de comer fue a su dormitorio y se puso las ropas negras que normalmente llevaba, con la diferencia de que decidió ponerse el chaleco que los jounin suelen usar. Se puso además el protector con el símbolo de la hoja y, tras hacer unos sellos, desapareció en una cortina de humo.

* * *

Tsunade estaba agotada. Ante ella había una enorme montaña de papeles que tenía que firmar y todavía no iba no por la mitad. Se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana. Estuvo contemplando la villa unos minutos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

― Con permiso, Tsunade-sama.

― Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Yamato, el cual le hizo una reverencia a la Hokage.

― ¿Qué ocurre Yamato? –preguntó Tsunade.

― Tsunade-sama, me gustaría que hubiera un cuarto integrante en el nuevo equipo –dijo el jounin.

― ¿Por qué motivo?

― La razón es simple –prosiguió Yamato–. En las misiones suelo dividir el equipo en grupos de dos. Pero siendo tres solo se pueden hacer estas combinaciones: primera, Naruto y yo y Sai solo, pero no confío en él para dejarlo solo; segunda, Sai y yo y Naruto solo, sé que Naruto es fuerte pero mejor no confiarse demasiado; y tercera, Naruto y Sai y yo solo, pero como dije antes no confío en Sai y no quiero tener que dejarlo con Naruto. Así que quiero que el nuevo integrante sea el compañero de Naruto.

― Entiendo –dijo la Hokage asintiendo–. Que lo elija Naruto, al fin y al cabo será su compañero.

― Entendido, Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Naruto apareció en un prado tranquilo y en silencio. Delante de él se encontraba un chico de pelo negro durmiendo. Naruto esperó unos segundos y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que salió volando varios metros. Sasuke se levantó como pudo y empezó a gritar como un loco.

― ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? –gritó Sasuke–. ¡¿Eres idiota tal vez? ¡¿o simplemente retrasado?

― ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Naruto–. ¿A qué vienen todos esos gritos?

― ¿Me estás vacilando o qué? ¿Encima de que te retrasas varias horas y que casi me matas con ese golpe me preguntas por qué grito?

― Bueno, bueno. Dejémoslo ya, ¿vale? Empecemos con el entrenamiento.

― ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡NO HAS CONTESTADO A MI PREGUNTA!

― No has hecho ninguna pregunta lo suficientemente interesante para que merezca una respuesta –dijo con cara seria–. ¿Quieres que te entrene o no?

― Sí…

― Bueno, para empezar, ¿qué sabes hacer? –preguntó Naruto, mirándolo fijamente.

― Eeeh… Pues sé hacer varias técnicas katon; un par de técnicas raiton, entre ellas el chidori; puedo caminar por los árboles y el agua; domino el uso del Shuriken Viento Diabólico; y creo que lo he dicho todo…

― Bien, bien, pero, ¿qué hay de tu sharingan?

― ¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó el Uchiha.

― ¿Qué nivel tienes?

― ¿Nivel? –preguntó nuevamente con extrañeza.

― Y luego me llaman a mí imbécil. ¿Cuántas aspas tiene?

― Tres –contestó orgullosamente–. ¿Por qué?

Tras oír esto, el rubio se sentó y reflexionó durante unos instantes.

― Bien. Ya sé lo que haremos hoy –dijo el rubio sonriendo con un ligero toque de malicia.

― ¿En qué consiste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

― Tendrás tres horas para golpearme, herirme o simplemente tocarme –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

― ¿Sólo eso? –dijo con un ligero tono de irritación.

― Sí, solo eso. Veamos cuanto tardas. Preparados… listos… ¡YA!

Sasuke se dirigió corriendo hacia el rubio y preparó los puños. Naruto no hizo nada. En cuanto estuvieron cerca el pelinegro le lanzó un puñetazo que en vez de darle a él le dio al aire. De repente oyó una voz detrás de él.

― ¿No crees que eso fue muy lento? Si sigues así no vas a poder ni tocarme.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Estaba muy confuso. Él no había visto nada. Naruto no saltó, ni se agachó, ni se movió a un lado. Simplemente desapareció y apareció detrás de él, sin hacer ningún ruido. Decidió no pensar más en eso y dio una patada hacia atrás, pero Naruto volvía a estar delante de él.

― Maldita sea, ¿qué técnica usará? –murmuró Sasuke para sí–. No me queda otra. ¡SHARINGAN!

― Por fin, lo que estaba esperando. Ahora solo espero que funcione –pensó el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió. Sacó un kunai y se dirigió hacia Naruto más rápido que antes. Éste lo volvió a esquivar con una facilidad pasmosa. Sasuke lo miró, preguntándose cómo no había podido predecir el movimiento pero no se rindió y siguió atacando sin darse cuenta de que Naruto no lo observaba a él, sino a sus ojos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y Sasuke seguía intentando golpear a Naruto. Cada vez estaba más frustrado por su escaso éxito. Naruto seguía mirando a los ojos al pelinegro, como esperando algo, hasta que, de repente, sonrió.

― Sasuke, ¿para eso te sirve el sharingan? ¿Para no poder ni tocar a alguien que ni siquiera está peleando en serio?

― ¡Cállate! –gritó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te has molestado? –preguntó Naruto, sonriendo.

― Concéntrate. No te pierdas nada. Fija la vista. Lo podré ver –pensó–. ¡Tengo que verlo!

Sasuke volvió a correr hacia Naruto cerrando los puños.

― Concéntrate… ¡Lo veo!

* * *

Naruto estaba enfrente de Sasuke, mirando a éste contento. Había tenido que parar su puñetazo agarrándole la mano. Lo soltó y empezó a aplaudir.

― Muy bien, Sasuke-kun –dijo Naruto, imitando fielmente la voz aguda de sus admiradoras–. Lo has conseguido. El entrenamiento ha servido para algo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

― Bien, ¿por qué? –preguntó, ligeramente irritado.

Naruto rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un espejo pequeño.

― Mírate los ojos, Sasuke –le respondió, muy serio.

― Es-e…esto es… –balbuceó el Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sasuke tenían el sharingan. Un sharingan con cuatro aspas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, muchos reviews=capitulo 7 este fin de semana. Y si no, pues como siempre, capitulo semanal. C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptad con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.  
**


	7. Capitulo 7: Enfrentamiento

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. A pesar de que esperaba más reviews :) , he decidido ser bueno y poner el capitulo 7 hoy. Pero no se acostumbren a que haya doble capitulo semanal. :) Esta vez, agradezco por sus reviews a: jovas y Sweet Devylish Mony.**

**-jovas: En este capitulo se explica un poco de las cuatro aspas, aunque todos sus poderes se irán viendo conforme pase el tiempo.  
**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: Te agradezco especialmente tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que le dieras tanta importancia. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ****Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**  


* * *

**Capitulo 7: Enfrentamiento.**

― Cuatro aspas –susurró Sasuke.

― En efecto. Has llevado tu sharingan a un nivel que solo dos Uchiha han logrado –le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y quiénes…? –preguntó Sasuke.

― Eso no lo necesitas saber ahora –respondió el rubio.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarse los ojos en el espejo.

― Ahora lo único que necesitas es aprender a cambiar entre las tres y las cuatro aspas a tu antojo –dijo Naruto.

― ¿Y por qué? ¿No sería mejor siempre usar las cuatro? –preguntó el pelinegro.

― ¡NO BAKA! Cuanta menos gente vea tu nuevo sharingan mejor –dijo Naruto con notable irritación.

― ¿Por?

― ¿Es que no sabes nada de lo que significa ser un ninja? Nunca muestres tus mejores técnicas para presumir, únicamente úsalas…–dijo el rubio haciendo una ligera pausa y sonriendo de una forma un tanto inquietante–. Únicamente úsalas cuando estés seguro de que tu oponente no pueda contarlas a nadie, cuando estés seguro de que morirá.

― Entiendo –dijo Sasuke, un tanto cohibido ante las palabras de Naruto.

― Bueno, ahora vete a casa y descansa, ya seguiremos con el entrenamiento otro día.

― Vale…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar rumbo a la aldea. Estaba cansado pero a la vez una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba le reconfortaba.

Mientras el pelinegro se iba de vuelta a casa, Naruto quedó pensativo mirando el cielo.

― ¿Por qué estás actuando así? –oyó el rubio en su mente.

― ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿A qué te refieres, zorrito?

― ¿Por qué te estás haciendo el bueno? ¿Por qué no actúas como realmente eres?

― Por ahora me conviene que crean que soy así –contestó el rubio con malicia.

― Todavía estoy esperando a que algún día me dejes salir un rato –dijo el bijuu molesto.

― Vaya, si hasta actúas como un animal ya.

― ¿Qué esperabas? Llevo meses sin ver la luz del sol.

― ¿Qué esperabas tú, puto zorro calentón? La última vez que saliste destrozaste más de media ciudad solo porque ninguna mujer quiso acercarse a ti a menos de veinte metros.

― Ahora es diferente.

― ¿Ah, sí? –dijo el rubio con ironía.

― Bah, cállate, rubio de mierda.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, tumbado en la cama. Después del entrenamiento de Sasuke había pensado que lo mejor era acostarse y pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sasuke había transformado su sharingan en dos horas y media, cuando él pensaba que le tomaría varios días. Sin duda, este chico era un genio de entre los Uchiha. Decidió no pensar en eso más y darse una ducha caliente. Necesitaba relajarse. Fue al baño, se quitó la ropa, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y se metió dentro. Se estaba tan a gusto que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos…

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el baño.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me habré dormido? –dijo para sí.

― Supongo que sí, Naruto –se oyó detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba, o mejor, para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba en el baño de su propia casa, pero el rostro que vio lo dejó atónito y con un rastro de miedo en su cara. Allí, detrás de él, sentada en un taburete, se encontraba una chica joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años, que miraba a Naruto con cara de felicidad y un poquito de preocupación debido a la reacción del rubio de mechones naranjas.

― ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Estás bien?

― No…no p-p-puede s-s-ser… –tartamudeaba–. Tú…tú…estás muerta…estoy soñando…no puede ser…

― ¿Pero qué dices Naruto? –le respondió la chica, con una ligera risa–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

― Por favor…dime que no estoy soñando, dime que estás aquí, que esto no es un sueño –dijo Naruto, suplicante.

― Pues claro que no es un sueño, estoy aquí, contigo.

Naruto se quedó callado ante esta última frase. La chica se le acercó con una ligera preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

― ¿En serio estás bi…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto se lanzó hacia ella, y empezó a besarla con pasión mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que si no lo hiciera así desaparecería. La chica se sorprendió por su reacción pero enseguida respondió a su beso, con aún más pasión que él.

― Naruto… –suspiraba.

Naruto empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, pero un ruido le impidió terminar esta tarea. Puso atención y efectivamente, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Entonces oyó una voz que le resultó conocida.

― ¡Naruto-sensei! ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Esa voz la había oído en algún lado. Sí, era la voz de Sasuke, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí Sasuke?

― ¡Naruto! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –se oyó de nuevo.

Naruto decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y gritó.

― ¡Largo! ¡Estoy ocupado!

― Narutooooo –gritaba Sasuke.

― ¡VETE A LA MIERDA Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO, COÑO!

― ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!

El volumen de los gritos aumentó considerablemente. Naruto se tapó los oídos pero aún así los oía con total claridad. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y gritó.

― ¡CÁLLENSE YA JODEEEEEEER!

* * *

Naruto despertó gritando. Pero no era el único que lo hacía. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta principal y gritaba su nombre.

― Era un sueño…era solo un sueño…solo un sueño…–se repetía.

― ¡NARUTO!

Volvieron a llamar. Escucho detenidamente la voz y la reconoció. No era Sasuke. Era…

― ¿Yamato? –preguntó Naruto alzando la voz lo suficiente para que le oyera.

― Sí. Soy yo. ¿Puedes abrir? Tengo algo que hablar contigo –le respondió el jounin.

― Ya voy…–dijo el rubio.

Salió de la bañera, se secó un poco con la primera toalla que encontró y se cubrió con la misma. Se dirigió al salón y abrió la puerta.

― ¿Puedo pasar? –le preguntó al rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y le dejó pasar. Yamato se sentó en el sofá sin inmutarse por el atuendo del rubio.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te estabas duchando? Como no respondías creía que no estabas y ya me estaba yendo cuando te oí gritar. ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, estoy bien. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

― Ah, sí. Quiero que reclutes a un cuarto integrante para el equipo.

― ¿Y por qué lo debo elegir yo? –preguntó.

― Porque va a ser tu compañero en las misiones. Puedes elegir a cualquier ninja de rango chunin o superior que se encuentre en la aldea en estos momentos –dijo Yamato, entregándole una lista de los ninjas de la aldea.

― ¿A cualquiera? Pues…–se puso a pensar, mientras hojeaba la lista–. Ya sé. Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¿A Sasuke? Muy bien. Iré a informárselo a Tsunade-sama ahora mismo para efectuar los cambios necesarios. ¿Por cierto, se puede saber por qué dabas esos alaridos?

― Por nada. Simplemente tuve un sueño que…bueno…–dijo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

―Entiendo –dijo Yamato con una ligera sonrisa–. Pues me marcho ya. Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun.

Yamato abrió la puerta y se fue. Naruto se quedó quieto, sumergido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, sin darse cuenta de que, desde unos edificios un tanto alejados, alguien estaba mirando la casa de Naruto, sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

En la torre Hokage, Tsunade estaba rellenando los papeles necesarios para el cambio de equipo de Sasuke, y decidiendo cual sería la primera misión para el equipo de Yamato. No se decidía entre las dos que tenía en las manos. Ambas eran complicadas y por alguna razón no creía que ese rubio fuera capaz de hacerlas. Y no por falta de poder sino porque dudaba de que tuviera el conocimiento político necesario, ya que ambas se desarrollaban en países extranjeros. Decidió al final que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en esas cosas y que la suerte diría como saldrían las cosas. Firmó una misión y la adjuntó al archivo del equipo. Pensó que, si Naruto se equivocaba en algo, Yamato podría remediarlo. Así que dejó el archivo en una esquina de la mesa y siguió firmando la montaña de papeles que tenía delante de ella, que seguía creciendo gracias a Shizune, que traía montones de papeles cada vez que entraba en el despacho. Suspiró, preguntándose como ella había acabado haciendo eso, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. ****C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptad con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Misión

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Lo primero que debo decirles: ¡lo siento mucho! Sé que me he retrasado bastante en subir el capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupado con exámenes y demás, que ahora tengo casi todos los días. Al menos, espero que ustedes hayan pasado una mejor semana que yo. :) Lo segundo y como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: fictionfic123, Loquin, Sweet Devylish Mony y jovas.**

**-fictionfic: Me han gustado tus suposiciones, aunque no voy a decir si será así o no porque... si lo dijera arruinaría el fic ¿no? :) De todas formas, agradezco muchos tus comentarios.  
**

**-Loquin: Me alegro que te gustaran los capitulos anteriores. Espero que este y los siguientes te sigan gustando.  
**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: Como siempre, me encantan tus reviews. Me imagino como sería ese super review. :) Muchas gracias por tus ánimos constantes, me alegran mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.  
**

**-jovas: Me alegro que te guste la historia, y espero que los giros futuros te gusten aún más.  
**

**Una advertencia: este capitulo contiene contenido sexual explícito, si no les gusta, sáltense esa parte. Estáis avisados. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**  


* * *

**Capitulo 8: Misión.**

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno de Konoha. Naruto se encontraba de pie, frente a la puerta abierta de su casa, que Yamato no había cerrado al salir. Hacía frío, sobre todo porque únicamente se cubría con una toalla, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de este hecho.

― Un sueño…solo ha sido un sueño…–pensaba con gran tristeza–. Sólo eso, nada más, un simple sueño…

― Sí, ya lo sé, así que déjalo ya, ¿vale? –le respondió Kyuubi–. Un momento, ¿no me digas que te vas a echar a llorar?

― Claro que no hijo de zorra –respondió Naruto con sorna.

― Entonces olvídalo, porque esto promete ser divertido –decía kyubi entre risas.

― ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refie…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Y tampoco le hizo falta hacerla. En un momento supo la respuesta.

― Está mal ir solo con tan poca ropa cuando tienes la puerta abierta, Naruto-kun –dijo una voz femenina.

Pertenecía a una mujer voluptuosa, que lo tenía agarrado por detrás. Naruto no reconoció la voz, aunque juraría que la había oído antes, así que se volteó para ver su rostro, pero una máscara Anbu lo cubría. La mujer lo empujó contra la pared y se le acercó aún más.

― ¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó poniendo voz inocente.

― Todavía no reconozco todas las voces de esta aldea –comenzó Naruto–. Pero ese sutil olor a serpiente ayuda a la hora de reconocerte, Anko Mitarashi –terminó, quitándole la máscara y revelando el rostro de la mujer de cabello violeta.

― ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de mi sello maldito? –preguntó Anko furiosa, retrocediendo un poco.

― Digamos que tengo mis fuentes –comentó Naruto despreocupado–. ¿Venías únicamente por eso?

― ¡Responde a mi pregunta! –gritó la kunoichi–. ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia del sello? ¿Eres acaso un espía de Orochimaru? –preguntó bastante alterada, sacando un kunai.

― En lo absoluto –negó–. Nunca tendría ningún trato con esa repulsiva serpiente.

― ¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo? ¿Cómo puedo creer que…?

― Si te dijera que te puedo quitar ese sello –la interrumpió Naruto–. ¿Me creerías?

Ante esta pregunta, la kunoichi se quedó paralizada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Miró fijamente a Naruto, el cual la miraba un poco aburrido.

― Eso es imposible –dijo Anko, recordando todas las veces que el Sandaime lo había intentado, obviamente sin éxito–. Sólo un dios podría quitármelo.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que soy un dios? –preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisa pícara–. Acércate.

Anko lo hizo. Su mente le decía que era imposible, que era un engaño. Pero esa seguridad en los ojos del rubio… la hacía dudar.

― ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí si te quitara el sello? –preguntó, acercando su rostro al de la kunoichi.

― Cualquier cosa –fue la respuesta inmediata de Anko.

Naruto sonrió y, agarrándola de la cintura, atrajo a Anko hacia sí mismo. Hizo un extraño sello con la mano derecha y a continuación, tocó con él el sello que la kunoichi tenía en su cuello. Un dolor agudo y ardiente recorrió todo su cuerpo, centrándose en la zona del sello. Anko quiso gritar, pero Naruto selló sus labios con un profundo beso, que solo permitió que un suave gemido saliera de su garganta. Tras unos segundos que a Anko le parecieron horas, el dolor desapareció, y Naruto se separó de ella.

― Listo –fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Anko supo que era verdad. No notaba esa presión que el sello le producía.

― Y ahora que el asunto del sello está solucionado, me pregunto qué…

― Cállate –susurró Anko interrumpiéndolo, para luego darle un apasionado beso.

Naruto la agarró por los muslos y la cargó, obligando a la kunoichi a cruzar las piernas en su espalda para no caerse. Mientras Anko lamía su cuello, el rubio cerró la puerta de su casa y la llevó a su habitación, recostándola sobre la cama, donde se dedicó a masajear sus suaves, pero firmes, senos. Después de atenderlos en profundidad por encima de su ropa, el rubio le quitó la camisa de mallas que llevaba con una mano, mientras con la otra fue recorriendo suavemente el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

― Naruto… –susurró Anko entre ligeros gemidos.

― ¿Ya estás así por tan poca cosa? –preguntó Naruto travieso–. Entonces, ¿si hago esto…?

A Anko se le escapó un gemido bastante más audible cuando el rubio, mientras acariciaba su intimidad, atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca y lo chupó con ansias. Al cabo de unos instantes, Anko llegó al orgasmo, arqueándose ligeramente y gimiendo aún más alto que antes.

― Sí que son sensibles –dijo Naruto sonriendo–. Ahora que ya te has corrido te pregunto, ¿quieres seguir?

― Me ofende que lo preguntes –replicó Anko volviendo a besar al rubio.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos entraron por la ventana de su habitación, Naruto despertó muy a su pesar. Había tenido un sueño muy bueno. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, intentando recordar de qué iba, aunque todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Cuando finalmente los abrió, observó la extremadamente desordenada cama, y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Notando que Anko ya no estaba allí, cogió algunas prendas de su armario y se vistió lentamente, sentado en la cama.

― Se habrá marchado nada más despertar –pensó el rubio.

― Te noto desanimado. ¿Acaso querías echarle un polvo matutino? –preguntó Kyuubi entre risas.

― Tú solo piensas en sexo ¿no? –le respondió el jinchuuriki, un tanto cansado de lo pervertido de su bijuu.

― No es eso, enano. Es simplemente que vi lo de ayer y me he quedado con ganas. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a…? –replicó Kyuubi molesto.

― Pues no. Tú no tienes cuerpo, parásito, así que te jodes –dijo Naruto con contundencia.

― ¡Serás cabrón!

― Oye, un respeto. No es culpa mía que estés dentro de mí.

― Bah, será mejor que te levantes y vayas a ver si hay alguna misión para hoy. Tengo ganas de un poco de acción –dijo el zorro con voz aburrida.

― Vale, vale –respondió Naruto sin mucho convencimiento.

El rubio salió de su habitación, y en seguida notó un golpe, tras lo cual se encontró tirado en el suelo, con una persona encima.

― ¡Buenos días, Naruto-sama! –gritó una sorprendentemente feliz Anko.

― ¿Naruto-sama? –preguntó el rubio confuso.

― ¿Le apetecen fideos instantáneos para desayunar? –preguntó alegre–. Es que era lo único que había en la cocina.

― Ehm, ¿de qué va todo esto de Naruto-sama? –preguntó Naruto sentándose en el comedor, mientras Anko preparaba unos fideos.

― ¿No se acuerda? –dijo ella riéndose–. Ayer me preguntó qué sería capaz de hacer por usted si me quitaba el sello…

― Cualquier cosa… –murmuró Naruto, acordándose de sus palabras.

― Exacto, Naruto-sama –dijo–. Estoy completamente a su servicio.

Naruto comenzó a comerse los fideos que la chica le trajo, mientras pensaba.

― Por ahora puedes marcharte –comenzó el rubio–. Procura no hablarme de forma diferente a la habitual y mantener las distancias. Dentro de poco te llamaré y te pondré al corriente de algunas cosas.

― Entendido… –la chica dudó–. ¿Naruto-kun?

― Perfecto –dijo Naruto–. Hasta la vista.

― Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun –dijo Anko, desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión de humo.

Naruto sonrió macabramente y siguió comiéndose sus fideos. Aunque no esperaba que la primera parte de su plan comenzara tan rápido, tampoco le hacía mal alguno.

― Vaya. Te ha salido la jugada a la perfección, ¿eh? –dijo kyubi sonriendo.

― Sí, pero por ahora seguiré igual, todavía no me iré. Tengo que conseguir a algunas personas todavía.

Cuando terminó de comer, fue a entrenar a un campo alejado de la villa. Era bastante amplio, sin muchos árboles, justo lo que necesitaba. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

― Tajuu, kage bunshin no jutsu –murmuró.

El campo se llenó de clones de Naruto. Eran más o menos mil. En perfecto orden, todos se sentaron al igual que el original y cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Naruto detectó una presencia que se acercaba a su posición, por lo que deshizo todos los clones, aunque mantuvo su pose de meditación. Momentos después, Yamato hizo acto de presencia, llamándolo.

― ¿Qué hacías Naruto-kun? Espero que nada que no pudiera interrumpir –dijo el jounin con una sonrisa en la cara.

― Sólo meditaba, nada importante. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

― Tsunade-sama nos llama. Hoy tendremos nuestra primera misión.

― Bien. Por fin un poco de acción –y dicho esto dio un salto y se dirigió al edificio Hokage, seguido de Yamato.

* * *

― Vuestra misión consiste en rescatar a la hija del señor feudal del País del Remolino, que ha sido secuestrada por el líder de un partido político que está en su contra. Esta acompañado de un pequeño ejército ninja y pretende que dimita de su cargo en su favor a cambio de la vida de su hija –dijo la Hokage con cara seria, enseñándoles a Naruto y los demás la hoja de la misión–. Ésa es toda la información que tenemos.

― Que sinvergüenza –susurró Yamato.

― Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a la hija del señor feudal, ¿no? –preguntó Naruto con cara de felicidad.

― Sí. Podéis marcha…–pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de una explosión que venía de la puerta norte de la villa.

― ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó Yamato alarmado.

En seguida tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. Un ninja apareció ante Tsunade y dijo alarmado.

― Oleadas de ninjas no identificados nos invaden desde el norte. A juzgar por sus bandas, diría que son de la villa del sonido, aunque no estamos seguros, Tsunade-sama.

― ¡¿QUÉ? ¡YAMATO, SAI, NARUTO, SASUKE, ID PARA YA AHORA MISMO! –gritó Tsunade mirando al equipo, hasta que se percató de algo–. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ NARUTO?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Batalla

**Hola queridos lectores. Después de dos semanas sin subir ningún capitulo, aquí estoy de nuevo. Lamento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capitulo antes, pero he estado muy ocupado con exámenes finales, trabajos, problemas personales... En fin, muchas cosas. Pero como no me gusta deber nada, voy a poner los capitulos que tendría que haber puesto. Eso quiere decir que en estos días, junto con este capitulo, pondré otros dos, y el fin de semana que viene ya pondré el capitulo 12 y estaré al día. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien, no? :) Bueno, como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: fictionfic123, Loquin, Sweet Devylish Mony y jovas.**

**-fictionfic123: Efectivamente, Naruto ya ha estado en el País de los Remolinos. Aunque eso se verá en los próximos capitulos. Sobre el ataque, tardará en saberse más sobre eso, al igual que sobre Orochimaru. Y tu juego de palabras me ha hecho mucha gracia. :)  
**

**-Loquin: Jajaja, si que es una buena manera, yo también quiero xD (broma). Me alegra que te guste el fic. :)  
**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: Gracias por tu review. Más vas a amar a Naruto conforme pasen los capitulos, pues cada vez va a ser más evidente su lado "Dark". Y me alegro de que el lemmon me haya salido bien, pues es el primero que escribo, aunque tuve que editarlo muchas veces para que me convenciera. T_T En cuanto al gore, habrá, y mucho... pero todo a su tiempo. :)  
**

**-jovas: Las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro protagonista tardarán bastante en saberse, pues ahí radica el misterio. Y sobre el sello, también se sabrá y se explicará este asunto, pero más adelante. Gracias por el review. :)  
**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Batalla.**

En las cercanías de la puerta norte de Konoha, los ninjas de la hoja se veían en un grave problema. Un auténtico ejército les invadía, y no podían hacer mucho ante la gran cantidad de ninjas enemigos.

― ¡Aguantad! ¡No hay que dejar que entren en la villa! –decía un jounin a sus compañeros.

Pero este tipo de comentarios no eran muy útiles ya que poco podían hacer ante los tal vez cinco mil ninjas que, a juzgar por su banda, eran de la villa oculta del sonido.

― ¡Katon, Dai Endan! –se oyó desde dentro de la villa.

Los enemigos que estaban más cerca de la puerta murieron calcinados. Los más alejados tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y ponerse a cubierto de la oleada de fuego que se dirigía hacia ellos. Los ninjas de Konoha miraron hacia atrás, para ver quién era su salvador y allí, con una sonrisa taimada en el rostro, se encontraba Naruto. Pero los del sonido no se dejaron intimidar y volvieron a la carga. Naruto, sin preocuparse, hizo una cruz con los dedos.

― Ninjas de la hoja, todos aquellos que quieran vivir, que entren de nuevo en la villa. ¡Ahora! –gritó Naruto amenazadoramente–. Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha regresaban rápidamente a la villa, aparecieron tres clones, que lo miraron con expresión dudosa. Ante esto, el original les hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Los clones se pusieron ante la puerta, uno en la esquina derecha, otro en el centro y el último en la esquina izquierda. El de la esquina derecha extendió la mano derecha, el de la izquierda extendió la mano izquierda y el del centro extendió las dos. Mientras, el original sonreía. En ese mismo instante, aparecieran a su lado la Hokage y el resto de su equipo. Tsunade, al ver la extraña formación que habían hecho los clones de Naruto, hizo un ademán de comentarle algo, pero el rubio le indicó con un dedo que se callase. Los del sonido se acercaban más y más, y al ver que Naruto no hacía nada, los de Konoha iban a volver a ir a por ellos cuando…

― ¡Ahora! –gritó el Naruto original.

― Shīru gijutsu: Yon-Ten no kabe (Técnica de sellado: Barrera de cuatro puntos) –dijeron los clones del rubio a la vez.

En apariencia no pasó nada. En apariencia. Porque en cuanto los primeros enemigos pasaron por el umbral de la gigantesca puerta, desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Los del sonido pararon su avance y retrocedieron un poco. Los de Konoha miraban a la puerta. Si fijaban la vista, apreciaban como había aparecido una fina capa de chakra transparente que cubría, por lo que veían, toda la aldea. Tsunade y el equipo de Naruto se acercaron a él, mientras que los demás ninjas miraban perplejos la cúpula que los protegía.

― Naruto, ¿qué es es…? –empezó a preguntar Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

― Contestaré a tus preguntas más tarde. Ahora tengo que encargarme de ellos –dijo el jinchuuriki señalando al ejército enemigo que se encontraba en las puertas de la ciudad y sonriendo.

― ¡¿Estás loco Naruto? ¡¿Has visto cuantos son? ¡No podrás tu solo! –gritó Tsunade.

― No. Sí –dijo Naruto en voz baja.

― ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada Tsunade ante el comentario del rubio.

― Esas son las respuestas a tus preguntas. No estoy loco y sí he visto cuantos son –dijo Naruto–. Y ahora, déjame entretenerme un rato con ellos. Hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea.

― Naruto, te acompañaré –dijo Sasuke, mirando a su maestro con cara seria.

― No. Que nadie me acompañe. Si alguien que no sea yo toca esa barrera, le pasará lo mismo que a esos ninjas debiluchos.

― Pero…

― Ni peros ni leches. Acabaré rápido con ellos y, como premio por no dejaros participar, os daré un buen espectáculo–dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente–. Acabaré con todos ellos sin usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu.

― ¡Pero qué…! –gritó Tsunade.

Pero Naruto ya había atravesado la barrera, y se encontraba ante los ninjas que quedaban. No tardaron mucho en decidirse a atacar. Como una tormenta, todos se abalanzaron a por el rubio. Éste ni se inmutó, se quedó esperando a que llegaran. Cuando el primer enemigo llegó, Naruto desapareció y apareció detrás de él con una katana en la mano. Antes de que el pobre ninja pudiera darse la vuelta, Naruto le cortó el cuello con un rápido movimiento. Tsunade se fijó en la katana que portaba Naruto. Era la misma que había usado en su lucha contra Yamato. Era de un brillante color negro, con un tsuba elaborado y un mango bastante largo. Parecía que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a usarla y se preguntaba donde habría conseguido esa arma. Mientras, justo delante de ella, Naruto mataba filas enteras de enemigos con la misma facilidad que si estuviera cortando pan, lo que provocaba que el número de ninjas del sonido descendiera rápidamente.

* * *

Apenas media hora después, ya solo quedaban dos centenas de ninjas y Naruto seguía matándolos sin tener ni siquiera un rasguño. Los ninjas de Konoha, que ahora eran muchos más, ya que muchos quisieron ver lo que pasaban, veían como el enorme ejército que era en un principio había sido aniquilado por una sola persona. Naruto mató a dos que tenía enfrente, dio un salto y se quedó delante del último ninja que quedaba de pie, amenazándolo con su katana.

― Ve con tu jefe e infórmale de lo que ha pasado aquí. Y dile que es lo que le pasará a él como vuelva a intentar algo contra esta aldea –dijo Naruto con una mirada feroz.

El del sonido ni contestó, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo hacia la aldea, pero de repente se paró en seco y sonrió. Desapareció y apareció delante del último sobreviviente, que lo miró con terror.

― Pensándolo mejor, no eres necesario –dijo Naruto con calma, y le atravesó certeramente el corazón.

Naruto le sacó la espada y miró hacia un árbol cercano. Sonrió durante un momento y luego apareció dentro de la villa. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto, que fue roto cuando los bunshin de Naruto desaparecieron, y entonces todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de alegría. Naruto deshizo la técnica y al momento se vio rodeado de gente que le daban las gracias y coreaban su nombre. Era lógico, los había salvado, había salvado a toda la aldea de lo que parecía el fin. Tsunade se acercó a Naruto y a su equipo y les dijo gritando para que se oyera su voz que fueran a su oficina. Naruto esquivó a la muchedumbre que se encontró y desapareció sin que nadie lo notase.

* * *

― Bueno, creo que es hora de que contestes a mis preguntas –dijo la Hokage mirando a Naruto fijamente.

― Disculpe si le molesta, pero creo que yo y el resto de mi equipo tenemos una misión que cumplir y deberíamos partir cuanto antes–le respondió el rubio.

― Opino lo mismo que Naruto, Tsunade-sama –dijo Yamato–. Si él cree que deberíamos marcharnos quiere decir que se encuentra bien, y él ha sido el único que luchó.

― De acuerdo. Está bien. Pero a la vuelta…

― Tendrá sus respuestas –dijo el rubio.

― Te tomo la palabra. Podéis marcharos –dijo Tsunade con aire de resignación.

* * *

_País de las Olas._

La lluvia caía suave pero incesantemente sobre el País de las Olas, mojando las cabezas de los transeúntes. El cielo, negro debido a la gran cantidad de nubes que había, hacía creer que era mucho más de noche de lo que realmente era.

Una figura vestida con una capa negra y un sombrero de mimbre que ocultaba su rostro caminaba por el Gran Puente de las Olas. A paso lento, esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba, recorrió el puente y la ciudad, llegando pronto al bosque cercano, en el cual no tardó en adentrarse.

― Pero mira quien está aquí –se oyó la voz de un hombre alto, también encapuchado, cuando vio al recién llegado–. Si es el señor "nubes rojas". ¿Qué has hecho con tu disfraz?

― Como siempre, tu sentido del humor no es muy elocuente que digamos… –respondió el aludido fríamente–. ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo todo el día? –preguntó a la persona que acompañaba al primero, bastante más bajo y también encapuchado.

― Realmente no es molestia… –contestó suavemente.

― ¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre alto–. ¿Para qué nos has llamado?

* * *

Eran las ocho de la tarde en Konoha, y Naruto se dirigía a Ichiraku a comer. Había quedado con su equipo que saldrían a su misión a las nueve, así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Había estado todo el día de aquí para allá, entre fiesta y fiesta, y no había podido comer algo decente en todo el día. Cuando llegó al puesto de fideos, entró y saludó a Ayame, que estaba sola en el puesto. Ésta, al verlo, tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

― Bienvenido, Naruto –dijo Ayame con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué va a ser hoy?

― Pues dos cuencos de ramen de cerdo y uno de ternera –le respondió el rubio también sonriendo.

― Marchando –dijo la vendedora entre risas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto tuvo delante de él sus tres cuencos de fideos. Solo con verlos se le hacía la boca agua.

― ¡Itadakimasu! –dijo Naruto alegre.

Ayame sonrió ante la felicidad de Naruto. Siempre hacía lo mismo, aunque ese día estuviera de mal humor siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella, su padre y sus fideos.

― Por cierto, Ayame, ¿hoy no está tu padre por aquí? –preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba su segundo cuenco.

― No. Tiene un pequeño resfriado así que he venido yo sola –le contestó.

―Ah, ojalá se recupere pronto –dijo Naruto mientras acababa con su último cuenco–. Oye, deberías cerrar antes. Así podrías cuidar a tu padre.

― Oh. Sí, tienes razón. Creo que voy a cerrar ya –dijo Ayame–. A fin de cuentas, a estas horas ya no viene nadie.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Ayame? –preguntó Naruto–. A estas horas, dejar sola a una bella chica no es muy seguro.

― Muchas gracias, Naruto –dijo con un evidente sonrojo.

La chica se metió en la trastienda y Naruto la esperó fuera. Un par de minutos después, ella salió y cerró el local. Se había quitado el delantal y, al verla, Naruto pensó que era realmente muy bonita. Ayame, al ver la mirada del rubio, se puso roja como un tomate y ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar. Naruto intentaba quitarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza y, pasados unos minutos, Ayame se detuvo delante de una casa no muy lejana al puesto de fideos.

― Ésta es mi casa –dijo la morena.

Era una casa de mediano tamaño. Tenía dos pisos y desde fuera, se veía acogedora.

― Tienes una casa preciosa –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

― Muchas gracias, Naruto –le contestó en voz baja.

Ayame se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se despidió de Naruto y entró e su casa. Naruto se quedó un rato ahí de pie. Le preguntó a un hombre que pasaba que hora era y se dirigió al punto de encuentro acordado con el resto de su equipo.

* * *

_País de las Olas._

― ¿Estás seguro de eso? –dijo el más alto.

― Sí, yo mismo lo vi. Por lo visto, ya ha comenzado a mover fichas –respondió el de mediana estatura.

― ¿Y salió todo bien, no? –preguntó el más bajito.

― Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas de Naruto-kun? –respondió el segundo.

― Cierto, menuda tontería acabo de decir –respondió el bajo de estatura, que se quitó la capucha, dejando ver una máscara anbu con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla–. Dentro de poco será nuestro turno.

― Sí –dijo el primero.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Viaje y reencuentro

**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Ya ha pasado una semana, pero aún no he podido actualizar hasta el capitulo que dije. No se preocupen, en cuanto pueda lo haré. Pero al menos les traigo el capitulo 10. Como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: Sweet Devylish Mony y Loquin.**

**-Sweet Devylish Mony: Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y la pelea, aunque esas son las "suaves". Cuando empiecen las peleas "épicas"... xD Respecto al harem, tardará bastante en formarse, pero no quiero hacerlo apresurado y sin sentido.  
**

**-Loquin: Sí, tal vez parezca exagerado, pero son ninjas del montón. Cuando lleguen los verdaderos enemigos no le será tan fácil.  
**

**Por último, decir que me dolió que bajara el número de reviews, que ya de por sí no son tantos como desearía, pero bueno...  
**

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Viaje y reencuentro.**

― Hola, chicos –dijo Naruto–. ¿Listos para irnos?

Naruto había llegado al punto de encuentro, donde se encontraban Yamato, Sai y Sasuke, esperándolo. Estos, al oírlos, se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron.

― Llegas tarde, Naruto –dijo Sasuke.

― Gomen, gomen… pero es que me encontré un gato negro por el camino y tuve que dar un rodeo –dijo sonriendo y acariciándose la nuca.

― Te empiezas a parecer a Kakashi –dijo Yamato mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza–. Bueno, vayámonos ya.

― El país del Remolino no está muy lejos. Si salimos ya deberíamos llegar en unos tres días, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Sai, mientras se ponían en camino.

― Exacto, aunque se puede hacer en menos tiempo –dijo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención.

― ¿Acaso has ido alguna vez? –preguntó Yamato con curiosidad.

― ¿Eh? Sí, hace mucho tiempo –hizo una pausa–. Pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

Los demás no insistieron y siguieron su camino. Después de dos horas de trayecto, Yamato se paró y les indicó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Se encontraban en un claro en medio del bosque. Un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, donde podrían pasar la noche.

― Acamparemos aquí –dijo Yamato.

* * *

― ¡Sharingan!

La noche había llegado y la luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado. Un poco apartados del campamento, Sasuke estaba entrenando con Naruto, o mejor dicho con uno de sus clones. El original estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano, viendo la pelea con cara aburrida. Ciertamente, Sasuke había mejorado mucho. Ya era capaz de cambiar entre las tres y las cuatro aspas a voluntad, y estas últimas solo las usaba cuando entrenaba con Naruto y siempre que estuvieran totalmente solos.

― ¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! –gritó Sasuke.

El clon del jinchuuriki la esquivó fácilmente, pero no vio que el pelinegro estaba justo a su lado y se llevó una fuerte patada en el pecho. El clon dio un salto hacia atrás, y entonces, desapareció.

― Bien hecho, Sasuke –dijo el Naruto original–. Y ahora que hemos entrenado, quiero que me digas que has notado de nuevo en ese Sharingan.

― Pues…veo todo mucho más lento que antes, como si lo viera a cámara a lenta, creo que por eso mi velocidad también ha aumentado. También ha mejorado mi velocidad para hacer sellos y para anticiparme a los movimientos de los demás –dijo Sasuke con orgullo.

― Ya veo…–dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa que Sasuke no vio–. Vale, volvamos al campamento, ya es tarde y Yamato se va a preocupar innecesariamente.

Cuando volvieron al claro que habían visto antes, los jóvenes ninjas se sorprendieron un poco. En vez de haber una tienda de acampada como esperaban, había una gran mansión de madera, de dos plantas. Cuando entraron, vieron a Sai sentado en un sofá de madera, que no era incómodo debido a unos cojines que habían puesto encima. Le preguntaron dónde estaba Yamato, pero en ese momento el aludido venía del piso de arriba y no hizo falta que fueran a buscarle.

― ¿Qué es todo esto Yamato? –preguntó Sasuke.

― Hay que aprovechar todos los recursos al alcance disponibles. Estas son las ventajas de manejar el elemento madera –dijo con una sonrisa–. ¿O es que preferís una tienda de campaña?

― No, me parece que solo lo dijo porque esto es un poco…llamativo –le contestó Naruto. ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?

― Sí, eso es –dijo el Uchiha.

― Bueno, no pasa nada. No estamos en una misión de espionaje ni de escolta, así que no veo motivos para que debamos mantenernos ocultos. Cuando rescatemos a la hija del señor feudal será otra cosa –dijo Yamato.

Después de esta breve conversación, el equipo al completo comió un poco, frutas y otras cosas que habían encontrado en el bosque, y se fueron a dormir. Tenían que descansar para rendir al cien por ciento al día siguiente.

Una vez en su cuarto, Naruto se acostó sobre su cama, y se puso a pensar en la última vez que había visto a la pequeña Kaede. Él tenía doce años, y ella, casi diez, así que ahora tendría catorce o quince, no estaba muy seguro. Sonrió al recordar todo eso y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El sol había salido ya, y los ninjas de Konoha volvían a estar en camino. Habían acordado en llegar esa noche al país del Remolino, así que se estaban dando prisa. El plan consistía en rescatar a la hija del señor feudal y volver a Konoha en cinco días, es decir, dos días para cumplir la misión y tres para regresar.

Haciendo planes sobre lo que pasaría si ocurría algo imprevisto, llegaron a un pequeño puerto, dónde cogerían un barco para ir al país del Remolino. Consiguieron una pequeña embarcación por un módico precio y zarparon rumbo a su destino.

* * *

El sol había llegado al horizonte, y en el cielo anaranjado ya brillaban las primeras estrellas. Era un espectáculo precioso, que le transmitía una enorme calma a Naruto. Por un lado, se encontraba bien, por volver a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos que tanto le gustaba, pero era precisamente por eso por lo que a la vez estaba triste. Solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos de algo que nunca volvería.

― Naoko… ¿por qué tuviste que morir? –susurró el rubio con una tristeza infinita en su voz.

― ¿Decías algo, Naruto-kun? –preguntó Yamato al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía el rubio.

― No, nada. No te preocupes, Yamato –dijo Naruto sonriendo falsamente.

― Bueno… –dijo Yamato en voz baja–. Chicos, estamos a punto de llegar.

Sasuke y Sai, que habían estado durmiendo, se incorporaron y fueron recogiendo sus cosas. En unos minutos habían llegado al puerto del país de los Remolinos.

― El castillo del feudal no está muy lejos –dijo Naruto–. Pongámonos en camino.

― Sabes el camino, ¿no? –Naruto asintió–. Pues en marcha.

Yamato y los demás siguieron a Naruto hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba un enorme castillo con un enorme jardín que lo rodeaba y una alta muralla que lo protegía. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, donde se encontraban un par de guardias.

― Buenas noches. Somos los ninjas de Konoha que el señor feudal contrató para el rescate de su hija –dijo Yamato con voz seria.

Los guardias se habían quedado mirando al ninja rubio que se encontraba en el grupo. Sonrieron un momento y volvieron a recuperar el porte de antes.

― Por supuesto. El señor feudal los espera –dijo uno de ellos–. Acompáñenme. Kazuki, quédate vigilando la puerta.

― Sí señor –dijo el guardia llamado Kazuki.

El otro guardia los guió por el interior del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta corredera, ante la que se paró.

― Señor feudal, el equipo ninja de Konoha ha llegado –dijo con mucho respeto.

― ¡Gracias a Dios! –se oyó gritar del interior de la habitación–. ¡Hazlos pasar inmediatamente!

El guardia abrió la puerta y les indicó a los ninjas que pasaran.

― Pasen y siéntense, por favor –dijo el feudal antes de que hubieran pasado todos.

Cuando entraron todos, el guardia hizo una reverencia, cerró la puerta y se marchó. El señor feudal se había quedado de piedra y tartamudeaba algo ininteligible, aunque nadie notó esto.

― Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Gouda-dono –dijo Naruto con profundo respeto, a pesar de haber usado el nombre del feudal.

― ¡Naruto! ¿Qué falta de modales es esa? –dijo Yamato algo alterado, aunque preguntándose como sabía el nombre del feudal–. Le ruego que me disculpe, señor feudal.

― ¿Eres tú, Naruto? –preguntó el feudal con los ojos abiertos como platos.

― El mismo –dijo con una sonrisa.

― Santo cielo –respondió el señor feudal–. ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?

― Bastante más de lo que me gustaría, Gouda-dono –dijo sonriendo ligeramente–. ¿Podría decirnos toda la información que conozca sobre el rapto?

― Por supuesto –dijo el feudal–. Como ya les habrán dicho, el líder de un partido que siempre ha estado en contra mía la ha raptado. Nos llegó una carta que decía que si no le cedía mi cargo, la mataría. Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde la puedan haber escondido. Por favor, sálvala.

Después de decir esto, el feudal se echó a llorar. Naruto le dijo que no se preocupase, que él mismo la salvaría y el feudal se calmó un poco, tras lo que él y Naruto comenzaron a contarse batallitas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Naruto y el señor feudal seguían conversando tranquilamente, ante la mirada asombrada e incómoda de Yamato y Sasuke. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, además de que estaba anocheciendo y necesitaban descansar, por lo que interrumpió su conversación.

― Disculpe que interrumpa esta agradable conversación –dijo Naruto–. Pero hemos venido para rescatar a su hija y necesitamos descansar. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

― Bueno, ya es muy tarde, así que vayan a dormir –dijo el feudal–. Les he preparado unas habitaciones. Creo que estarán cómodos.

― Etto, no queremos molestar… –empezó Yamato.

― Venga Yamato –interrumpió Naruto–. No aceptar su ofrecimiento sería una gran ofensa.

Yamato se rindió y dejó caer la cabeza.

― Acompañe a los invitados a sus habitaciones –dijo el feudal a una sirvienta–. Y asegúrese de que estén cómodos.

― Como usted desee –dijo la sirvienta con una reverencia.

Los ninjas siguieron a la sirvienta y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia al feudal.

― Este Naruto…sigue igual que siempre –dijo el feudal cuando ya se habían ido–. Ojalá todo salga bien.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Rescate y reencuentro

**Hola a todos de nuevo, queridos lectores. Después de un mes vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir, hasta ahora. Perdónenme. Bueno, como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: jovas, marlonx137, Loquin, Sweet Devil Mony, Lule de Zodiak y KazeKage68.**

**-jovas: Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este. :)**

**-marlonx137: Sobre la hija del feudal, no lo sé. Tal vez más adelante haga algo con ella, pero por ahora no será más que un personaje secundario. Y lo otro, la verdad es que los capitulos son muy cortos, pero a partir del 13 ya serán largos. Tendrán capitulo para largo. :)**

**-Loquin: Me alegro de que te gustara. Más adelante se verán las circunstancias en las que se conocieron. :)**

**-Sweet Devil Mony: Me alegro como siempre de que te gustara el capitulo. Adoro tus reviews. :) En este capitulo hay un poquito de acción, pero a partir del capitulo 14 en adelante vendrá la verdadera acción. Espera y verás. :)**

**-Lule de Zodiak: Me alegro de que te haya llamado la atención. Espera unos cuantos capitulos más y estoy seguro de que te gustará la historia. :)**

**-KazeKage68: Me alegro de que te gustara. Sí, la verdad es que son muy cortos, pero el 13 será el último de este tamaño. A partir de ahí serán mucho más largos. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, espero que puedan seguir siendo semanales, y que no pase nada como ahora. Muchas gracias. :)**

**Bueno, déjenme decirles que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, así que espero subirlo este fin de semana.**

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Rescate y reencuentro.**

Los cuatro ninjas seguían a la sirvienta del feudal por los laberínticos pasillos, decorados por bellísimos cuadros colgados en ambas paredes. Cada diez metros habían pequeñas columnas adornadas con espectaculares jarrones de porcelana, tan brillantes que podrían usarse como espejos. Tanto Yamato como Sasuke miraban la decoración deleitándose en tanta belleza, ante la pasividad de Naruto, ya acostumbrado al castillo. Mientras tanto, Sai iba haciendo rápidos bocetos, demostrando su gusto por la pintura. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos más, la sirvienta del feudal se detuvo.

― Ésta es su habitación, señor –le dijo la sirvienta a Sai–. Espero que descanse bien.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta de una habitación situada a la derecha. Sai le dio las gracias, se despidió de su equipo, entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta. La sirvienta hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, al que le tocó una habitación a la izquierda del pasillo, contigua a la que le tocó a Yamato. Finalmente, acompañó a Naruto hasta una habitación situada al fondo del pasillo.

― Esta es su habitación –dijo la sirvienta mirando al suelo–. Espero que esté cómodo, Naruto-sama.

Naruto miró a la joven sirvienta. Su estatura era normal, ni muy alta ni muy baja, su pelo, de un bonito color marrón, lo llevaba suelto por la espalda hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro precioso; sus cejas, bien formadas, y sus labios, finos. Aunque su ropa de sirvienta era holgada, se notaba que la joven poseía un buen cuerpo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido ante el shinobi. Ésta se sonrojó al notar la fija mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

― Con su permiso, me retiro –dijo la sirvienta–. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

La sirvienta se dio la vuelta y se fue mirando al suelo, pero un agarre en su muñeca la detuvo. La sirvienta se volvió y miró al rubio.

― ¿Necesita alg…? –pero fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso que le dio el rubio.

― Te necesito a ti –le susurró Naruto al oído–. Natsumi.

― ¿S- se acuerda de mí? –preguntó entre tartamudeos, roja como un tomate.

― ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? –le preguntó a ella, aunque no esperaba respuesta alguna, mientras la atrajo más hacia sí mismo.

― Na- naruto-sama, esto no está bien –dijo Natsumi mirando al suelo–. Yo sólo soy una sirvienta y…

― Eso no importa –dijo Naruto.

Y la besó de nuevo. Ésta vez, la chica le echó los brazos al cuello y correspondió al beso con dulzura y con anhelo, como si hubiera echado de menos esos labios y no quisiera volver a perderlos. Naruto empezó a acariciar su espalda, ante esto, la chica soltó un pequeño gemido. El rubio finalmente se separó de la chica, principalmente porque ambos se habían quedado sin aire, y la empujó suavemente hacia la habitación.

* * *

Una hora después, dos jóvenes se acostaron, exhaustos. A juzgar por sus sudados cuerpos, habían ejercido una actividad con bastante intensidad. La chica se abrazó a Naruto y le dijo al oído unas palabras.

― Te amo, Naruto-sama –dijo ella–. Te ame desde que te conocí y te amaré hasta que muera.

El rubio no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola con una ligera tristeza reflejada en su rostro. A la chica no le importó. Ella ya sabía que no tenía lugar en el corazón del ninja, pero con estar junto a él tenía suficiente.

* * *

El día llegó al País de los Remolinos y los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte. Naruto despertó y miró a la chica que tenía a su lado.

― Te lo pasaste bien anoche, ¿eh pillín? –preguntó el Kyuubi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Supongo… –dijo Naruto con aburrimiento.

― No me digas que estás pensando en ella otra vez –dijo el Kyuubi cabreado.

― Sí, ¿algún problema? –preguntó Naruto con rabia.

― Pues sí, muchos –respondió Kyuubi–. Y uno de ellos eres tú.

― A joderse. Échale las culpas a Minato, yo no fui el que quería aguantarte, parásito zorruno.

― Oye, más respeto. Eres como eres gracias a mí. Y puedes conseguir lo que quieres gracias a mí. Si de verdad quieres eso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Entrena hasta el agotamiento, sigue entrenando y entonces…

― ¡Sí, ya lo sé! –gritó el rubio, despertando a la chica que tenía a su lado–. Buenos días Natsumi.

― ¿Eh? Buenos días, Naruto-sama –dijo la chica después de que el rubio le diera un beso.

Después de una breve conversación entre los jóvenes, ambos salieron a hacer sus quehaceres. La chica fue a la cocina y Naruto al comedor, donde le esperaban Yamato y los demás.

― ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche, Naruto-kun? –preguntó Yamato, que se estaba comiendo una tostada.

― Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo el rubio sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

En seguida, un sirviente se le acercó y le preguntó muy educadamente que quería desayunar.

― Traiga un poco de todo –respondió Naruto sonriendo–. Quiero ver qué clase de cocinero tienen ahora.

― Como desee, Naruto-sama –fue la respuesta del sirviente, tras lo cual se marchó.

Justo entonces aparecieron unos ratones de tinta que se quedaron al lado de Sai. Éste sacó un pergamino y la tinta de los ratones se convirtió en unas letras y unos números.

― La he localizado, Yamato-taicho –dijo Sai–. Estas son las coordenadas de su ubicación.

Les enseñó el pergamino a los demás. Naruto nada más verlas supo dónde se encontraba.

―Los bosques del norte, sin duda –dijo Naruto contento–. Si nos ponemos en camino en una hora llegaremos aproximadamente al mediodía.

― ¿Y por qué en una hora y no ahora mismo? –preguntó Sasuke.

― Me gustaría poder desayunar –dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo.

― Está bien –dijo Yamato–. Terminen de comer y recojan lo que necesiten, en una hora exacta nos vamos. Nos encontraremos en la puerta del castillo.

Dicho esto Yamato desapareció en una cortina de humo. Sasuke, que ya había terminado, también se fue del comedor. Sai, por otra parte, se quedó allí, comiendo los bollos que había en su plato tranquilamente.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro shinobis de Konoha se reunieron en la majestuosa entrada del castillo feudal, donde revisaron su equipo cuidadosamente. Nada podía salir mal en aquella misión.

― En marcha –dijo Yamato.

― ¡Hai! –respondieron los demás.

* * *

El sol estaba en su cénit, pero los bosques del norte del País del Remolino eran tan espesos y húmedos que este hecho no afectaba mucho, no sólo en la temperatura, sino también en la visibilidad, ya que los árboles estaban tan juntos unos de otros que apenas pasaban los rayos de sol.

Guiados por unos ratones de tinta de Sai, los cuatro ninjas llegaron al exterior de una gran mansión de cuatro plantas con aspecto de abandonado. Su fachada, de un color carmesí gastado, presentaba muchas grietas, algunas de tamaño considerable, que amenazaban con tirar el edificio abajo. Las ventanas, la mayoría de las cuales no poseían marco, estaban resquebrajadas y polvorientas; y la gran puerta que en su tiempo debió de ser esplendorosa, ahora no era más que madera carcomida.

― Están ahí –dijo Sasuke en voz baja, con su sharingan activado–. Son treinta y nueve. De ellos veintinueve son chunin, siete son jounin de bajo nivel y los otros tres son jounin de élite, a juzgar por su chakra. Hay además doce personas que no son ninjas.

― Bien hecho Sasuke-kun –dijo Yamato pensativo–. Sai, ¿ya has encontrado a la princesa?

Sai sacó un pergamino rápidamente, en el que los ratones de tinta que los habían guiado hasta allí empezaron a diluirse, dibujando un mapa completo de la mansión.

― Sí –contestó–. Está en el tercer piso, en una habitación al final del pasillo de la derecha –dijo señalando un punto del mapa–. En el pasillo hay cuatro ninjas más.

― Bien. El plan es el siguiente: Naruto y yo entraremos por la puerta para despistar. Sai, tu entrarás por una ventana. No hagas ruido, pero entra de manera que te puedan ver. Ellos son ninjas, saben que los equipos son de tres personas. De esta manera, se centrarán en nosotros y Sasuke tendrá el camino despejado.

― Entendido –dijeron todos.

Sasuke dio un gran salto y subió a la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de una ventana del tercer piso. Sai se situó debajo de otra ventana cerca de la puerta, dónde se encontraban Naruto y Yamato.

― Nuestro turno –dijo Yamato.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Tras la puerta había una especie de salón, donde se encontraban los ninjas que Sasuke había visto con su doujutsu. Éstos estaban en posición defensiva mirando a los recién llegados. Detrás de éstos se encontraban doce personas con ropas elegantes y notablemente caras. Naruto entró a la estancia y los miró.

― Así que ustedes son los que se dedican a raptar niñas inocentes para conseguir poder dijo Naruto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó uno de ellos–. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

― Venimos a llevarnos a la princesa –dijo Yamato con fiereza.

― Así que el feudal ha contratado un grupito de ninjas para rescatar a su querida hija, que tierno –dijo el que parecía el jefe entre carcajadas–. Muy bien, pero yo también he contratado algunos, y creo que son muchos más que vosotros.

― Pues espero que al menos valgan la pena –dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

― Ya lo creo que sí, pues han descubierto a tu compañero –señalando a un apurado Sai que peleaba contra diez enemigos–. Ataquen.

Diez enemigos fueron a por Naruto y otros diez a por Yamato. Naruto sonreía mientras esquivaba las estocadas de sus adversarios, los cuales intentaban con mucho esfuerzo cortarle con sus ninjato.

― Patético –pensaba el rubio, mientras ponía más atención a la pelea de Yamato.

El líder del equipo ya había derrotado a tres ninjas y peleaba contra los otros siete con un kunai. Naruto se hartó de esquivar y pasó al ataque. Hizo un barrido al que tenía delante y dando un salto le dio un puñetazo a otro tan fuerte que salió despedido contra la pared con la nariz rota. El rubio cayó con una mano, dio una vuelta sobre ella y le dio una patada con las dos piernas a otro enemigo, cortándole la respiración y de paso, rompiéndole alguna que otra costilla. Sai había atado a cuatro ninjas con unas serpientes de tinta, y peleaba con los otros usando su espada corta.

― ¡Matad a la princesa! –gritó el líder a dos ninjas que no estaban peleando.

Los aludidos fueron hacia las escaleras, mientras los cubrían otros tres para detener a los de la hoja por si intentaban detenerlos, pero fueron estos los que se detuvieron.

― ¡¿Pero qué os pasa?! –gritó cuando vio que sus ninjas se detenían.

Éstos miraban a lo alto de la escalera. Sasuke estaba allí, sonriendo, con el sharingan activado, una mancha de sangre en el rostro y la princesa al hombro.

― ¡Naruto! –gritó la princesa agitando los brazos.

El rubio sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Regreso

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Después de casi tres meses sin publicar, aquí estoy de nuevo. Lamento muchísimo no haber continuado escribiendo, pero no he tenido tiempo ninguno para dedicarme a la escritura. Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Hoy, 1 de noviembre, día de mi cumplaños, les traigo el capitulo 12. Es un capitulo bastante corto y no muy interesante, pero no quería que pasara el día de hoy sin volver a subir algo.**

**Como siempre hago, agradezco por sus reviews a: Lule de Zodiak, Loquin, Sweet Devil Mony y BlackStar711.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capitulo.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Regreso.**

El Uchiha imponía, eso había que concedérselo. Orgulloso, con la mirada alta, y esos ojos rojos que tanto miedo transmitían. Los pobres ninjas que había contratado aquel traidor no esperaban tener que combatir con alguien que, si bien podía no ser el más fuerte del grupo, tenía una fama enorme a sus espaldas. Naruto sonrió al ver el miedo reflejado en sus caras. Sacó un rollo de cable ninja y miró a Yamato. Éste comprendió lo que quería decir y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos. Mientras, a una velocidad sorprendente, el rubio ató a los ninjas que aún estaban de pie y a sus líderes. Yamato hizo una celda de madera, donde los metieron después de atarlos otra vez con cable ninja para asegurarse.

― ¡Naruto! –gritó la princesa con alegría mientras corría hacia él.

La princesa de los remolinos era una joven adolescente de no más de dieciséis años. Su cabello, de un color castaño bastante oscuro, le caía en cascada hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Vestía un hermoso kimono, aunque algo sucio, de color violeta con decoraciones en negro bastante holgado, que no impedía al observador casual darse cuenta del buen cuerpo que dios le había dado. A pesar de su desarrollado cuerpo, su rostro aún conservaba ligeros rasgos infantiles, los cuáles revelaban su verdadera edad.

― Vaya con la niña –oyó el rubio en su mente–. Nada mal…

― Kaede-dono, cuánto tiempo –dijo Naruto ignorando al pervertido bijuu, mientras abrazaba a la princesa, la cual había saltado sobre él–. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi.

― Tú también Naruto –respondió la joven con una sonrisa–. Estás mucho más guapo que antes.

― Muchas gracias, Kaede-dono –dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

― Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tsunade.

― Sí, ¿por qué has venido? –dijo la rubia.

― Deberías saberlo…

― ¿Es por Naruto? –preguntó Tsunade.

― Sí, me parece que es hora de que sepa algunas cosas.

― ¿Qué cosas? Ya sabe quienes son sus padres, ya sabe que es el contenedor del Kyuubi…

― ¿Se lo dijiste?

― No, ya lo sabía antes de volver a Konoha…

* * *

El grupo de Naruto llegó al castillo del feudal al anochecer. Los guardias le dieron la bienvenida a la princesa con alegría, agradecieron al equipo de Naruto y se encargaron de los prisioneros.

― ¡Kaede! –gritó el feudal al ver a su hija, que había ido a verlo corriendo, dejando a los de Konoha atrás.

Yamato entró el primero y vio al feudal abrazando a su hija llorando de alegría. Quiso volver atrás para dejarlos solos, pero el feudal lo vio y fue con los ninjas para darles las gracias. Después de cerca de media hora de agradecerle a Naruto y los demás, mientras abrazaba a Kaede, pudieron irse a sus habitaciones para descansar. Al día siguiente por la mañana debían empezar el viaje de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama. No podía dormir, sentía una inquietud inexplicable.

― No te queda mucho tiempo Naruto –oyó la voz de Kyubi en su mente.

― Lo sé, debo empezar a buscar… –pensó Naruto.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Naruto no se incorporó, se limitó a decir "Adelante".

― Etto…Naruto-sama –dijo una voz familiar.

― ¿Natsumi? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio levantando la cabeza.

― He oído que mañana se marcha y… –dijo Natsumi acercándose a la cama del chico.

Naruto, sonriendo, agarró la mano de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, juntando sus labios en un ardiente beso.

* * *

Yamato, Sai y Sasuke estaban esperando al ninja rubio en el puerto de los Remolinos. Conversaban en voz baja sobre lo que les había dicho Sai.

― ¿En serio? –preguntó un Sasuke incrédulo ante lo que le decían.

― Sí. Ayer por la noche, había salido de la ducha, oí unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado. Sabía que era la de Naruto y mandé una serpiente de tinta a ver si había pasado algo –dijo Sai.

― ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú mismo? –preguntó Yamato.

― He leído en algunos libros que no es bueno ir al cuarto de un amigo desnudo –le respondió Sai–. Y yo acababa de bañarme.

― Ese Naruto…con razón el otro día se levantó tan tarde –dijo Sasuke pensativo y enfurecido–. Y hoy otra vez de lo mismo, y eso que le dijimos que no se acostara tarde, que hoy salíamos temprano, pero no, el tenía que pegarse la noche de fiesta. Maldito…

― ¿A quién maldices Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Naruto, que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

― Aaagggggggg –gritó Sasuke sobresaltado por la súbita aparición del rubio–. ¡A ti!

― ¿A mi qué? –preguntó Naruto con inocencia.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El Uchiha se lanzó a por Naruto, al que no golpeó por la rápida reacción de Yamato.

― ¡A ti te maldigo, jodido cabrón! ¡Te dijimos que hoy teníamos que salir temprano, pero no, tú tenías que dedicarte a tus asuntitos con las sirvientas antes que en preocuparte por la misión! –gritó Sasuke, quería seguir, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

― Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema –dijo el rubio un poco molesto de que controlaran lo que hacía, y le hizo un gesto a Sasuke, que pretendía interrumpirlo de nuevo, para que le dejara terminar–. Además, llegaremos a Konoha hoy mismo.

Sasuke, al ver que había terminado de hablar, se disponía a decirle que cuando estaban de misión no era solo su problema, pero cuando oyó lo de que estarían en casa ese mismo día se quedó…confuso. Le iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero Yamato se le adelantó.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto? –preguntó Yamato.

― Lo que has oído –dijo el rubio–. Hoy por la noche llegaremos a Konoha.

* * *

La luna brillaba intensamente, y provocaba un bonito reflejo en el mar. Unas olas de pequeño tamaño era lo único que impedía que el mar pareciera un espejo que reflejara el cielo nocturno. Sai y Yamato remaban, ya que no había viento para usar las velas. La costa del País del Fuego se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Sasuke miraba el cielo. Naruto dormía.

― No va a dormir, si estuvo todo la noche con aquella chica –pensó Sasuke sonriendo ante la imagen no esperada de su sensei.

En una hora llegaron a tierra. Podrían haber ido más rápido, pero no tenían prisa. Naruto les había dicho que se tomaran el tiempo que quisieran, que desde que llegaran a la costa estarían en la villa de la hoja. Procedieron a despertar al rubio, que con pereza se levantó.

― Bien, ¿todo listo? –preguntó Naruto a los demás–. ¡Pues vayamos a Konoha! Acérquense y agárrense a mí.

Sus compañeros lo miraron dudosos, pero hicieron lo que éste les dijo.

― Hiraishin no jutsu.

* * *

En Konoha, la noche había llegado hacía rato. Tsunade se preguntaba que estaba haciendo a esas horas en su despacho, cuando bien podría estar durmiendo o bebiendo sake. Miró por la ventana. La aldea había quedado en la tranquilidad propia de la noche. Entonces vio un pequeño resplandor dorado en una de las puertas de la aldea. En un principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero cuando un vigilante apareció para decirle de que el equipo Yamato acababa de llegar en un rayo dorado y que Naruto estaba sin conocimiento, supo que no era así.

* * *

Tsunade entró en una sala del hospital, donde se encontraban Yamato, Sai y Sasuke, que miraban a Naruto. Lo habían dejado en la cama a la espera de que lo examinaran.

― Bueno, no es nada serio –dijo Tsunade aliviada–. Sólo ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande y se le ha agotado el chakra. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado?

― Hiraishin no jutsu –dijo Yamato.

― ¿La técnica del cuarto? –preguntó Tsunade.

Yamato asintió.

― Ya veo. Entonces el resplandor amarillo que vi fueron ustedes.

― Sí –respondió Yamato.

― Bueno, ¿cómo fue la misión? –preguntó Tsunade cambiando de tema, ya hablarían de eso cuando Naruto estuviera bien.

― Perfectamente Tsunade-sama –dijo Yamato–. Atrapamos a los criminales y rescatamos a la princesa sin problema alguno.

― ¿Cómo se comportó Naruto?

― Por lo visto el feudal y él se conocían. Pero no solo eso, se hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida –respondió Yamato.

― Va a tener mucho que contar… –pensó Tsunade.

* * *

** Ha sido muy corto, lo sé, pero es el penúltimo de ellos. ¡Solo queda uno más! **

**Otra cosa que os quería comentar. Hoy, o tal vez mañana, subiré dos prólogos de dos nuevas historias, que actualizaré a la par con esta, aunque con mucha menos frecuencia, pues de momento este es mi fic principal. La primera será otra historia de Naruto y la segunda, un crossover de Naruto y Bleach. ¡Espero que os gusten! :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Explicaciones y reencuentro

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Aunque es raro en mí, hoy, dos días después de mi última actualización, subo el capitulo 13, el último de los capitulos cortos. Os voy a decir la verdad. No pensaba subirlo tan pronto, para tener más tiempo de escribir el próximo capitulo, pero debido a la buena aceptación que ha tenido mi nuevo fic, "Atarashii Unmei", he decidido subirlo ya, para tener contentos a mis lectores. :) ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien no?**

**Como siempre, agradezco por sus reviews a: Lule de Zodiak, seirius, marlonx137 y Loquin.**

**-Lule de Zodiak: Es cierto, tanto el capitulo pasado como este son muy cortos, pero a partir del próximo... ya lo verás. **

**-seirius: Te digo lo mismo que a Lule de Zodiak, espera al siguiente...**

**-marlonx137: ¡Muchas gracias! Sobre mi edad... mmm... algún día lo diré, pero aún no. :) Me gusta mantener un poco de misterio.**

**-Loquin: No se acaba el fic, todavía le falta mucho. Me refería a que era el penúltimo de los capitulos cortos, lamento la confusión.**

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Explicaciones y reencuentro.**

― Si el sharingan ha alcanzado este nivel, que parecía inexistente, ¿quién dice que no hay más? –se preguntaba Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha estaba acostado en el embarcadero del lago de su mansión, mirando el cielo nocturno. Una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro y lo relajaba.

― Debería preguntarle a Naruto-sensei cuando se recupere –concluyó el pelinegro–. Al fin y al cabo, fue él el que supo la manera de desarrollar el sharingan.

* * *

El día llegó a Konoha, y un rubio despertó en una cama del hospital.

― Por fin despiertas –oyó el rubio en su mente.

― ¿Qué ha pasado Kyuubi? –le preguntó Naruto a su bijuu.

― Que te has sobrepasado, estúpido. Eso te pasa por creerte dios. No sólo estabas lejos de tu destino sino que llevaste a tres personas contigo. Definitivamente eres idiota –le dijo el Kyuubi a Naruto.

― Oye, ¿podrías dejar de insultarme, zorro pulgoso? –dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

― Caso perdido…

― ¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó Naruto furioso.

― …

― ¿Me estás oyendo?

― …

― Esto… ¿Kyuubi? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Naruto intentando sonar preocupado.

― …

― Bah…cuando te pones así…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Tsunade con unos papeles bajo el brazo y expresión de cansancio y preocupación, que se esfumó al ver a Naruto despierto.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! –dijo la quinta sonriendo–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

― Eh, bien, creo –respondió el rubio.

― ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor? ¿Estás cansado?

― No. Estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

― Me alegro –y puso una cara más seria–. Vístete y ven a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

― Entiendo Tsunade-sama.

La quinta abrió la puerta y se fue. El joven rubio se levantó y estiró los brazos para desentumecerlos. Alcanzó sus ropas, que estaban sobre una silla al lado de su cama y se vistió. Minutos más tarde salía del hospital hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren saber? –preguntó Naruto mirando al pequeño grupo que se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage.

En la habitación estaban Tsunade, Yamato, Sasuke, Kakashi y Shizune. Los cinco miraban al rubio fijamente, hasta que Tsunade rompió el silencio.

― ¿Qué fue esa técnica que utilizaste en la invasión? –preguntó la rubia.

― Fue una técnica de sellado del clan Uzumaki –dijo el rubio–. Para ser más exactos una técnica de sellado de lugar.

― ¿Técnica de sellado de lugar? –preguntó Yamato.

― Sí, es una variante de las técnicas de sellado estándar –respondió Naruto–. En vez de sellar a una entidad, o un cúmulo de chakra como es un bijuu, en una persona u objeto; sellas un lugar dentro de otra dimensión.

― ¿Y cómo demonios se hace eso? –preguntó Sasuke curioso.

― Lo siento mucho, pero no pienso revelar las técnicas de mi clan.

― Hmp –fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

― Lo entendemos Nar… ¿cómo que de tu clan? –gritó Tsunade.

― Bueno, cuando me fui de la aldea estuve viajando durante mucho tiempo. En el País del Remolino, que en ese tiempo acababa de ser reconstruido tras la guerra, me encontré con la última persona aparte de mí del clan Uzumaki, Yoko Uzumaki. Ella fue la que me enseño las técnicas del clan Uzumaki.

― ¿Y dónde está ahora? –preguntó Tsunade.

― Está muerta.

Tsunade y los demás se quedaron mudos. Tsunade vio la cara de tristeza de Naruto y miró al suelo.

― Lo siento, Naruto –dijo la quinta en voz baja.

― No se preocupe Tsunade-sama –dijo Naruto sonriendo de nuevo–. ¿Y qué más? Porque no creo que me llamaran solo para esa tontería.

― Tu espada –dijo la quinta.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?

― Me gustaría saber como la conseguiste.

― Digamos…que fue un regalo –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tsunade pretendía seguir con ese tema. Pero la aparición de alguien que entró por la ventana lo impidió.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué no me han invitado a esta reunión? –preguntó el visitante.

― Pensé que estarías "recolectando información" –respondió Tsunade con sorna.

― ¡Ja! –exclamó–. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

Mientras, los demás experimentaban diferentes emociones ante la conversación que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Naruto, Sasuke y Yamato veían la escena con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Shizune se encontraba indiferente. Para contrastar con ella, estaba Kakashi, el cuál miraba al recién llegado con profunda admiración y unas estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.

― Esto…Tsunade-sama, lamento interrumpir pero… ¿quién es este tipo? –dijo Naruto.

Naruto lo miraba fijamente. Llevaba una especie de capa corta de color rojo, sin mangas, que usaba sobre unas ropas ninjas grises. Al estar de espaldas, lo único visible de su aspecto era su blanco pelo, que llevaba atado en una cola. El desconocido se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Ahora Naruto veía su cara. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Dos rayas rojas cruzaban su cara, desde sus ojos hasta la mandíbula. Llevaba un protector en la frente con el kangi "aceite".

― Rubio, ojos azules, la viva imagen del Yondaime Hokage… tú eres Naruto, ¿cierto? –preguntó el desconocido, ante lo que Naruto asintió–. Yo soy el gran Jiraiya, sannin de los sapos, sensei del Yondaime…

― Y un pervertido de primera –añadió Tsunade en voz baja mirándolo de reojo.

―…y tu padrino –terminó mirando a Tsunade.

Jiraiya miró a Naruto esperando alguna reacción por su parte. El rubio simplemente lo miró.

― Si eres uno de los sannin debes ser fuerte –dijo el rubio mirándolo.

― ¡Ajajajaja! –se rió el sannin–. No me gusta presumir pero…

― Entonces podrías ayudarme a entrenar –dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

― ¿Eh? Claro… –empezó el peliblanco.

No pudo terminar la frase porque un ruidoso Naruto empezó a saltar y a gritar "¡Bien!" como loco. Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya sonrieron ante la actitud infantil del rubio y los demás lo miraban con una gran gota en la frente.

― Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos atañe, Naruto, háblanos sobre tu relación con el feudal de los Remolinos –dijo la quinta.

― No hay mucho que decir, como he dicho viví un tiempo en los Remolinos, allí trabajé un tiempo para Gouda-dono –respondió el rubio.

― ¿Quién te enseñó en Hiraishin?

― Secreto.

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Tsunade.

― Me abstengo de responder esa pregunta, me trae malos recuerdos –dijo con semblante triste.

Tsunade decidió que era suficiente, o al menos por el momento y dijo.

― Está bien, pueden irse. Naruto, quédate un momento.

― E-esto Jiraiya-sama. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? –preguntó Kakashi como si estuviera ante un dios.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Podría firmarme el libro? –preguntó Kakashi ilusionado, ante lo que los demás que empezaban a salir cayeron de espaldas.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Ves Tsunade? Hay gente que si comprende el arte de mis libros –dijo mientras le firmaba la contraportada.

Kakashi, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, o bueno, con el ojo brillante, porque solo se le veía uno, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta. Jiraiya volvió a mirar a Tsunade.

― Bueno, tengo una misión para vosotros dos. Debéis recolectar información sobre una banda criminal llamada Akatsuki.

― ¿Akatsuki? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

― Exacto. Es una organización compuesta por ninjas renegados de rango S, visten túnicas negras con nubes rojas y se rumorea que van detrás de los bijuus, es decir…

― Que van a por mí –terminó Naruto serio.

― Es sólo un rumor, y vuestra tarea es averiguar sus intenciones. Confío en qué no os arriesgaréis más de lo necesario.

― ¡No se preocupe Tsunade-sama! Serán ellos los que tendrán que tener cuidado –dijo con entusiasmo.

― Saldréis dentro de una semana, así que relájense y descansen –dijo Tsunade indicándoles que ya podían salir–. Y más te vale, Jiraiya, de que no te pille espiando en los baños públicos.

* * *

― ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un actor de primera?

― Sí, Kyuubi. Me lo has dicho un millón de veces.

― ¿Tenías que poner tanto dramatismo?

― No conviene que sepan lo bien informado que estoy, podrían sospechar de mí. Además, un ninja tonto e infantil es menos peligroso que uno inteligente y maduro.

― Cierto.

* * *

El rubio llegó a su apartamento, cuando el sol ya había caído. Pensando en darse un baño de agua caliente y echarse a dormir, abrió la puerta y entró.

― ¡Naruto-sama! –gritó la voz de una chica que se abalanzó sobre él.

― ¿Anko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? Cuando me enteré de que habías llegado y estabas ingresado casi me da algo –dijo besando al rubio.

― Y yo que pensaba que hoy dormiría tranquilo –dijo correspondiendo al beso y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


End file.
